POTC2 Treasure of the Bronze Tiger
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: Emma is a maid in Tourtuga, who gets kidnapped. Jack is after a new treasure, the Bronze Tiger. How do these stories meet? You'd be surprised. Please Read! This is a great story! Rated for Language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. I hope you enjoy. Chapters will be a bit far and wide because of school, so you get the idea. Read, Review and have Fun! Now on with the story...

Chapter 1

Emma knocked on the door. "House Keeping!" she yelled.

A man answered the door. [Note: This is not Jack. Jack is in probably the next chapter.]

"I DON'T WANT ANY DAMNED SHEETS!" He yells as if he has a hangover. Emma studies the man. He has a hat hiding his hair, a girlish figure and brown eyes. Emma quickly pushes past him. She grabs the stray dirty towels and empty rum bottles. _Oh, yes, he is definitely drunk._ Emma thinks to herself.

Soon she makes the bed and tidies up the bathroom. "I TOLD YOU! I DON'T WANT ANY DAMNED SHEETS!" The man, strangely, is yelling at the wall.

Emma quickly gets out of the room and heads for the next. She takes one look and nearly faints. _Why do I even try to clean these rooms? _She asks herself.

After a long day of cleaning rooms, she finally gets to the tavern's kitchen. "Evening, Donald." She yells over the noise, to the cook. But Donald doesn't seem to notice and is busy adding spices to the evening meal.

Emma hurries in to the tavern. She slips on her apron and starts to make drinks. Someone taps her on the shoulder.

"Yer finest rum please."

It was the man from this morning. This time completely sober.

"Comin up, sir."

She quickly draws rum from the tap and puts it on the counter. The man hands Emma a silver coin. Emma slips it in her pocket.

After a while, everyone has left, except that man. He watches Emma from the corner of his eye, as if waiting for something to happen. Emma waves to Donald as he leaves. She finishes locking up.

"Lass!"

The man is calling her.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"I'm sorry about this morning..." he starts "And what I'm about to do now!"

With that he grabs her arm. Emma lets out a shriek. He covers her mouth and noise with a cloth damp with drugs and she goes limp in his arms.

He soon carries her to his ship. _Success!_ He thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter. I hope you like. Any people who don't know Anne Bonny or Mary Read, the famous women pirates, I advise you to do a search to find out about them. Also remember to R&R. Now on with this story...

Chapter 2

Emma slowly opened her eyes. Everything was a bit in blur, but was coming into focus. She glanced down. She was lying on a fancy bed and still in her clothes from last night. She noticed something very strange, the room was moving! _Maybe I had too much to drink last night,_ she thought. _But I didn't drink last night, did I?_

A loud bang brought her from her thoughts. The man from last night. _What is he doing here?_

The man sat on the end of her bed. She backed up towards the bed post.

"Don't worry, hon. I would never hurt my own kin, unless it was my smuck of a father. Or my whore of a mother."

"Kin?"

"Yes. We are cousins."

Emma shook her head. "I only have one cousin and she is a girl."

"Really now?"

As if on cue, the man slipped of his hat, revealing long black hair. He was a she. It was her cousin.

"Cousin Annie?"

"Yes. But tis now Anne, or Capt. Bonny."

"I thought you disappeared after your so-called father bought you clemency."

"I didn't. Welcome to El Gato Malo. My newest ship."

Anne threw her arms in the air.

"Whatever happened to Mary Read, your closest friend?"

"She died. Of a fever. In prison."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Now I have to tell you the reason I brought you aboard."

"All right."

"I want you to take Mary's place. And when I die, mine as well."

Emma's mouth was wide open. "Me? A pirate? I don't know..."

"Please, cousin, I ask this as a favor. I don't want my ship going to a man."

"I'll think it over."

"While you do that, I have something from your mother."

"What?"

Anne hands her a package. "I can't touch it with my own hands. It has magic upon it. The key to the treasure of the Bronze Tiger. Only you can touch it. Or your mother or daughter. No one else."

Emma opened the package. It held a locket with a tiger engraved on the front and back. It made sense, after all Tigere, her last name in Spanish meant Tiger.

Someone knocked on the cabin door.

"Bloody hell! If this isn't important, I'll 'ave your guts for garters." yelled Anne.

"Cap'n, the Black Pearl is approaching! You might want to get up here!"

"Be up in a minute!" Anne grabbed her hat and hid her hair under it. She raced upstairs.

Emma sat in the bed, worried at what might happen.

Meanwhile, up on deck, Anne took her place at the wheel, shouting commands.

"RASIE SAILS HIGHER! HIGHER! ROLL OUT GUNS! RAISE SAILS HIGHER! CARTER! TAKE YOUR PLACE AT THE CROW'S NEST!"

They started moving faster, but the Pearl was still catching up. Finally the Pearl attacked.

Below the deck, Emma could hear guns fire and cannons sound. She cuddled the covers, so close, she was nearly choking herself.

Suddenley all the noise stopped. She let go of the covers and glanced around. The door opened.

"Anne?" she asked whisperingly.

Someone stuck there head in the door.

"Hello, luv."


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter. I kind of left you at a cliffhanger last chapter, but "couldn't resist mate", it's just one of those things. Oh and R&R or I will wait until next year to put up the next chapter, so you get the idea. Now on with the story...

Chapter 3

Emma was dragged on to the Pearl. She was not very happy about this, is putting it very lightly. She resisted with all her might, but it was no use. The pirate that held her had a strong grip. She had been passed from pirate to pirate to make sure she didn't get away.

Anne was tied to the mast along with her crew. The man that found Emma below deck was taunting Anne. He had messy beads with numerous items in it. He had chocolate brown eyes and had tan skin.

"So, Bonny, ye can tell me where thee key is or your lass here will be in Davy Jones's locker."

"You harm a hair on her head and I swear on pain of death I'll kill you myself!" she yelled.

"Is that a threat I hear? Mate, that is not a very wise idea since ye are in a rather bad position."

"I warn you Sparrow, you even look at her wrong I'll see to it personally you will never look at any women again."

"Really now? I think it would be wise to keep that untrained tongue of yours quiet or it will be on the floor in a second."

Anne was silent. Jack looked pleased. "Now, the location of thee key and we will be going."

Anne said nothing. Jack watched her impatiently. Emma forced herself from the grasps of the other pirates. She slowly came behind and grabbed his cutlass. She just about had the cutlass at Jack's head when he grabbed her arm.

"Do ye think it's wise to be doing that?" Emma backed up in surprise. Jack smiled.

"Don't worry luv, I won't do anything to ye, ....yet." He winked.

"You filthy, perverted, slimy, vile, man." Jack just gave a hearty laugh.

"I'm sorry, luv. But it's just so funny."

Emma scowled.

"Gibbs and Ana Maria, please escort Mr. Bonny and his crew to the brig."

"Aye, cap'n!" They replied.

Jack dragged Emma down the hall. She fought at every moment, but Jack had a strong grip. Hr threw her in his cabin and slammed the door. Emma danged loudly on the door and even screamed a few times.

Emma spent the rest of the day in the cabin, until finally, someone came in. Emma couldn't believe it was a woman. She was tall, had light brown skin and light brown eyes.

"The captain requires you in his private dining room, and he requests you wear this dress."

She held up a long blue silk dress. Emma admitted it was beautiful, but she would rather fall of the ship than wear a dress that belonged to a pirate.

"Tell the Captain, I decline his request."

"He said you would probably say that. If I were you, I'd be wise and accept his request. For he threatens to send ye to Davy Jones's locker if you don't."

Emma stared at the women for a moment, then took the dress. The women helped her with her corset.

"Hon, I'm AnnaMaria. You will share me cabin."

"Emma. Nice to meet you and glad to hear it. I can't stand your captain."

"Jack? He's just being Jack. Haven't found one women besides meself who can resist those charms."

"Ugh."

The two chatted for a while longer, than left the room. AnnaMaria lead Emma to the captain's dinning. It was empty when they got their.

"The captain will be in, in a moment."

Emma sat down and AnnaMaria left the room. Soon enough, Jack came in.

"How nice of ye to show up, luv."

Emma scowled. Jack backed off a bit.

"So what is yer name?"

"It's Emma."

"Do ye have a last name, luv?"

"Let's just leave it as Emma, Captain."

"Alright, fair enough. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain or Jack will do just fine."

The rest of the meal was silent. Finally Jack spoke up. "Luv, I just remembered. Gibbs, bring in the prisoner!"

Gibbs pushed Anne in and she fell to the floor. Emma rushed from the table to Anne's side. She cuddled her cousin close. Anne had a black eye as if she had gotten hit in the eye a few times and quiet a few bruises on her back and face. She was also tied.

Jack watched from the table. "You will be saying goodbye to your man, tomorrow, he is walking the plank, along with his worthless worms he calls a crew."

"Leave my cousin alone, Sparrow."

Jack looked at her, surprised. "Your cousin? Well, then, I will wait a few days. Until then, count the minutes of death."

Jack in his weird way, walked out of the room, leaving the two women alone.

"Annie, you need to escape."

"But how cousin?"

"I really don't know. I'll see if I can sneak out of the cabin I'm in and set you free tomorrow night. You and your crew can escape on some of the row boats."

"But how will you distract the guards?"

"I'll think of something."

"Alright. But do you have any food?"

"Yes. On the table."

"Thank you. They barely fed us and I'm starving."

Emma fed her cousin by hand. Emma still couldn't believe, her cousin, the most fearsome woman pirate, in the world, has been tied and captured. It was like she was losing her pirate instincts.

After feeding Anne a bit, Gibbs had come to take her cousin into the brig. Emma hugged her cousin one, last, time.

After Gibbs took Anne, AnnaMaria took Emma to their cabin, where Emma fell asleep from so much frustration that day.

In the captain's cabin, Jack lay awake. He couldn't help but think he had forgotten something. He kept reaching in the back of his mind, but couldn't think of anything. He just couldn't put his finger on it. _Oh well, it's probably nothing, _Jack thought to himself. He quickly turned over and forced the thoughts out of his mind, soon falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I need to clear up a few things to you, my reviewers. First of all, as you know Anne Bonny "disappeared from history". This is after the fact. Anne is pretending to be her son. Only Emma really knows she is a woman. Jack doesn't.

Also, Jack hates Anne. I know I should have put in a prologue or something that tells you Jack overheard Anne talking about the Bronze Tiger. He decided he would go after it. Also Anne kind of stole from him. Rum, would you believe? Jack thinks he is getting revenge on Anne's son. That's why Jack is mean and hateful to Anne and her crew. I hope this cleared up a lot of questions. Now on with the story...

Chapter 4

Emma sat up instantly, her heart racing fast. She had been having bad nightmares ever since she came on the Black Pearl, the day before yesterday. Always the same dream.

_She is a tiger, wild and free. But a ship comes. She gets caught in a net and a man shots her right heart._

Emma glanced out the port hole. The sun was nearly up. AnnaMaria was sleeping soundly on her hammock. Emma got up from the spare cot and quickly got dressed. She walked to the helm and watched the sea go by.

"Lovely view, ay luv?"

Emma turned. Jack was at the wheel. Emma turned away. "Luv, why won't ye talk to me? Ye haven't talked to me since the day you came on to me ship."

Emma still ignored him. "Lass, please talk to me."

Still nothing. "Lass either ye talk or I'll throw ye overboard. Don't think I won't do it either."

"Fine. I'll talk. I think you are a complete scoundrel. You plan on killing my cousin. You are vile and disgusting. Not even to mention that I do not like you. There! Satisfied?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, luv. More than satisfied, actually very pleased. Because yer cute when yer angry."

Emma stormed away. Jack chuckled to himself. _I love messin' around with people._

Below deck, Emma went to visit her cousin. Anne was in a larger cell than her crew and she had her own. Emma had persuaded the guard, the day before to let her in to visit. He said it was alright as long as the Captain(Aka Jack) would never find out.

The guard opened the brig door. Emma went in. Anne was pacing back and forth, like a caged tiger. The guard closed the door. Emma sat, and so did Anne.

"Annie, tonight is the night you escape." Emma whispered

"Tonight? Cousin, are you sure?"

"Yes. We will be close to the next Port. When we are anchored, I will dose the guard with the drug you used on me. Then we will let rowboats go and get out of here. But I need to know where you hid the drug."

"In my coat pocket, in the Captain's cabin. But how will you get it?"

"I have a way."

Many hours later, Jack was sitting at his desk, in his cabin, planning the course to the Bronze Tiger treasure.

The door slowly creaked open. "Hello Captain."

Emma stood in the doorway. Jack turned towards her. "Is their anything I can help ye with, luv?"

"Actually, yes, there is, Captain." Emma slowly made her way to Anne's coat. "I wanted to apologize for the way I have been acting lately."

"Luv, it's alright. I don't mind having a woman angry at me. To tell ye the truth, there are many of them who would like to kill me."

Emma sat on top of the coat. "No Jack, it isn't. I'm really sorry." She slowly reached into the pocket pulling out a brown bottle.

"I just want to make it up to you."

She sat on Jack's lap, feeling goosebumps rise up her back. She leaned in kissing him very gently. Jack put his arms around her, kissing her harder. She teared a piece of her dress off and held it to the bottle opening. She continued kissing Jack. Jack touched her neck, feeling her locket chain. As he pulled away, he looked at the picture inscribed on the locket.

_A tiger!_

"Nighty-Night, Captain!" Emma pushed the cloth over Jack's mouth and nose. Soon he went limp. She got off his lap, still holding the damp cloth in her hand. _Man, this stuff really works!_

She quickly got to the brig. The guard was there as usual. Emma snuck up behind him. She threw the cloth on his head. After a few minutes, the guard as well, had gone limp. Emma grabbed the keys from his side. She quickly opened the doors of the cells. Anne and her crew were free!

Emma lead the crew to the boats. They all climbed into them. Anne hugged Emma.

"Thank you, cousin. But aren't you coming with us?"

"No. They would notice if I left. I must stay here."

"If that is what you wish. I wish you best of luck cousin."

"As do I, Annie."

The women hugged one last time. "Good-bye, Emma."

Anne lowered herself into the boat. She saluted to her cousin. Emma watched them row away until they were no longer in sight.

Emma slowly headed to her cabin. She headed straight for her cot. She didn't even bother to get undressed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this is the next chapter. I hope you are enjoying this story. Now on with the story...

Chapter 5

"WHERE IS THAT DAMNED WOMEN? I'LL KILL HER! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HER!"

Jack walked down the hall and stopped a AnnaMaria's cabin. He banged loudly on the cabin door with his fists. AnnaMaria opened the door a crack.

"How my I help you, captain?"

"I WANT TO SEE THAT GODFORSAKEN WOMEN!"

"Normal people sleep at this hour captain, and I would really appreciate if I could get some."

"LET ME SEE HER NOW!"

"The answer is no. I would like to get some sleep and Emma is asleep, so please wait until the crack of dawn. Would be much obliged. Good Night!"

Anna shut the door. Jack continued banging. AnnaMaria, who was getting fed-up by the minute, opened the door again. She stepped outside and slapped Jack in the face. Jack stopped banging. He rubbed his face, walking on to the top deck.

With a satisfied smirk, AnnaMaria went back to her cabin. As she came in, Emma sat up, with a confused look on her face.

"Jack was just being daft, lass." Emma nods. AnnaMaria climbed back into her hammock and gently started to snore.

Emma got up, off her cot. She put on a new dress. She can't believe what she did the other night. But she did it for Anne. Anne would have died if she didn't go through with the plan.

Still thinking, she hummed to herself, while walking to the top of the deck. It was still dark, nearly two in the morning.

She walked over to the side of the ship, watching the black water go by. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned. It was Jack.

"I believe ye owe me an explanation, luv."

Emma gave a confused look, trying to be convincing. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Ye know exactly what I mean, luv!"

"I'm sorry. I have no clue what in the world you are talking about."

"Well then, let me refresh your memory." With that Jack grabbed her wrist and dragged her to his cabin. He pulled her into a long kiss. She liked it at first, but then remembered who it was.

She pushed him away and stormed out of the cabin.

Jack shook his head in frustration. _That woman is so infuriating! She was kissing me yesterday! But enough about her, time to check on the prisoners._

Jack made his way to the brig. As he got below, he noticed the guard was laying on the ground. He had a cloth on his head. _That's interesting._

Jack walked around the guard. He looked at the cells, not believing there was no noise.

They were empty! Jack headed for the cell where they kept Anne. There was no one there either.

Jack went back the guard and pulled the cloth off his head. It was damp. Jack took a quick smell of it. It was the same smell as last night, the one Emma used on him.

_I know what that lass is up to. She is really Anne Bonny. She looks enough the description. She is after the Bronze Tiger Treasure. That's why she has the locket. Her aunt, cousin and uncle have the last name, Tigere which by Spanish means Tiger. That is the key to the treasure. So she is my key to the treasure._

Okay, I know it's short, but I got a little stuck on this chapter, so I decided to end it here. Not the story, the chapter. Remember to R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. Next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Remember to R&R. Now on with the story...

Chapter 6

"So you're saying Anne Bonny has been sleeping in my cabin every night? Wearing my old dresses? And even becoming my friend?"

"Aye, AnnaMaria. That be it. She has everything, Anne would have. The charm, the mind, the looks, - everything. I don't want her to know we know, so don't treat her different. Treat her the same."

"You're sure, Jack?"

"Have I ever been wrong?"

"No, sorry to say. I will be at the Helm if ye be needing me."

Jack saluted to his first mate and she left. Jack smiled to himself. _This is going to be cake._

It was near mid day. Emma sat in the cabin, reading one of AnnaMaria's many books. _A Pirate's love, _it read on the cover. The book was just starting to get good when Emma was interrupted. Gibbs stuck his head in the room.

"Lass, I hate to interrupt you, but the Captain requests you in his cabin."

Emma threw the book on to the cot and headed to the captain's cabin. She knocked on the door.

"Come on, come on, whoever it is. Come in."

Jack shouted. He sat at his desk. Dirty boots on the surface, book in hand, he sat. He glanced up, as Emma entered. Emma gave a shy smile.

"Luv, please. Sit." He motioned to a chair.

She sat. Jack fumbled a few books and finally picked one. He opened it and flipped through it.

"Have you ever heard of the Bronze Tiger Treasure?"

"My cousin may have mentioned it."

"Do ye know anything about it?"

"It's large. It's valuable. It has to do with tigers. You want it. What is there to know?"

Jack sighed. _Why does she always get to the point so quickly?_

"Do ye know where to find it?"

"Sorry. I don't."

Jack continued flipping through the book. _Now is my chance._

"That is a lovely locket, luv."

"Thank you."

"May I see it?"

Emma hesitated, but let him, forgetting the curse put on it. She handed it to Jack. Jack touched the locket. He gasped in pain, as if the metal, were fire or poison. Emma pulled the locket back, and under her shirt. Emma quickly got up and left the room and headed back to AnnaMaria's cabin.

Jack knew he had the right women. Emma just proved his theory. Now to get her to be on his side, would be one of the hardest parts, next to getting her to open the treasure. All he had to do was come up with a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok. I think people are getting a bit confused. Anne has already left the ship. Emma is on the ship, savvy? Also this is a completely different character from any of my other stories. Emma is my creation, not my character. Ella and Emma are different people savvy? Ella is me. Now that we have that cleared up, let's go to the story. On with the story...

Chapter 7

AnnaMaria spotted Emma running from the captain's cabin to their's. She had fear on her face, as if she were about to be killed. AnnaMaria called to Emma, but she didn't answer. Emma quickly shut the cabin door.

AnnaMaria went to Jack's cabin. She burst in. "Jack what did ye do to that lass?"

"Absolutely nothing. Her locket burned my hand. Black magic, I think."

He showed AnnaMaria his hand. There was a heart shaped burn on his palm.

"How do ye know it was black magic?"

"She could hold the locket, but I couldn't. That's black magic, Anna."

AnnaMaria shook her head and sighed. _All the things I do for piracy._

"Do you want me to wrap it?"

"Please."

AnnaMaria grabbed some bandages from the chest over Jack's dresser. She poured rum over the burn. Jack winced, but said nothing. Then wrapped his palm. He sighed with relief.

"Thank ye Anna."

"Welcome, Captain."

"Ye want something in turn, aye?"

"Yes. Lay off the lass. Give her a break. Alright?"

"Fine."

Jack pretended to pout. AnnaMaria laughed.

"Pouting will get you nowhere, captain."

Jack sighed and shook his head.

"You women look out for each other too often."

AnnaMaria smirked and left the room. _Now to talk to Emma._

AnnaMaria knocked at her cabin door.

"Come in." said a weak voice.

AnnaMaria came in. Emma was sitting on her cot, fingering her locket and staring at the wall. AnnaMaria could see her shivering, even though she had a blanket wrapped around her.

"Emma, what is the matter?"

Emma shivered. "I hurt Jack, by accident. I forgot..." She trailed off.

"You forgot what?"

"I can't say. I'm sorry."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Um, all right."

"Emma, what is your last name? I promise I won't tell anyone."

Emma hesitated. Could she trust AnnaMaria? _Of course, AnnaMaria is my friend. No, AnnaMaria is a pirate as much as the next. Yes, I can, AnnaMaria is promising. No, pirates are **NEVER** true to their word. But AnnaMaria is trust worthy. Yes, I will tell her._

"All right, I'll tell. But you have to promise."

"On my honor, hon."

"My last name is Tigere. Which means tiger in Spanish. I have something else to tell, but you promise never to tell the Captain."

"Who is the Captain?" AnnaMaria said with a wink.

"I have the key to the Bronze Tiger Treasure. I am the only one holding it right now."

"You? Have the key? How is that?"

"My mother." Emma showed her the locket. "My mother sent it to me. My cousin delivered it. For some reason, only me, my mother, and if I ever have a daughter, she can too, touch the locket. That's how Jack got burned."

_So he was right about on thing, _thought AnnaMaria,_ it was definitely black magic. But this is no Anne Bonny. _

"AnnaMaria?" Emma called her friend. "Are you ok?"

AnnaMaria snapped back into reality. "Yes, fine. Listen, how about ye get back to your book. It's my turn to start dinner, so I have to go. See you later, ok?"

"Sure, at dinner."

"Bye."

AnnaMaria left the room, and headed toward the galley. She was still taking in everything, Emma had said. Did she really have the key to the treasure? Or was it a fake? Only time would tell.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, next chapter. Hope you like this one. Why aren't you people reviewing? You know how easy it is. I don't care if the review is one word. Just review! Now on with the story...

Chapter 8

"Land Hoe! Port Royal on starboard!" Gibbs yelled from the crow's nest. Jack picked up his head. He fell asleep at the wheel, again. At least they got to Port Royal. Gibbs climbed down from the crows nest.

"So, cap'n how you going to get Bonny to give you the treasure?"

"I have a plan. But first, a visit to young Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner."

"We also need supplies. Rum, bandages, and some new rope won't hurt either. Not to even mention the food supplies."

Jack nodded. He headed under deck to prepare for the trip.

Emma sat in the cabin, completely engrossed in her book. She had been reading a lot lately. No one would let her do work and she was completely bored. There was a knock at the door. Emma got up and answered it. Jack!

She nearly slammed it in his face. But Jack managed to keep it open. "Hello, luv! We're going ashore soon, and I was wondering if you'd come along."

"I don't like raids."

"We aren't going on a raid. It's a supply trip and I'm visiting some friends and a business person. So ye can stay here alone, reading or go ashore."

Emma thought for a moment. "Where are we going?"

"Port Royal."

_Port Royal? Roxy! I would love to see her._

"Yes, I'll come along, but I as well have someone to visit."

"Right then. You can tag along with me until we get supplies, then head out. How about that? Do we have an accord?"

"Fine. Just keep your distance."

Jack left the room. Emma grabbed for a shirt and some breeches. She quickly changed and headed for the deck.

"Emma do you think we have everything?"

Emma checks the list Jack made. "Yes AnnaMaria, I'm pretty sure."

"Wind in the sails!" squawks Mr. Cotton's parrot.

"See, even Cotton says we do. Let's let the crewmen do it. I have to report to Jack anyway, so stop worrying, Anna."

AnnaMaria heads on deck, giving orders to the crewmen. Emma heads off in the other direction, towards the blacksmith's shop.

Emma stops in front of the shop. She knocks. A man answers the door.

"I'm here to meet Jack..."

"Yes, please come in."

The man opens the door for Emma and she comes in. Jack is sitting on a hay stack drinking his rum. Emma walked to him.

"Captain, we have acquired all the items on your list."

"Excellent. Luv, I want you to meet me mate, Will Turner. Will this is Emma."

Will shakes Emma's hand. "So this is the women that managed to outsmart thee Jack Sparrow."

"Is that what Jack told you?"

Will nods. Emma blushes a very bright red and smiles. _Why does Jack care so much?_

"Luv, I know ye just got here, but we have a person I have to meet. So, Will we'll be back later. We're leaving tonight. Bye, mate."

"Good bye Mr. Turner."

Emma waved as Jack pulled her out the door. Jack dragged her down the street and into a tavern.

"Henri, ye here?" Jack yelled

A man with blond hair and blue eyes came over to Jack and hugged him. Jack laughed heartily and slapped him on the back.

"Jack, ye dog, how have you been?"

"Fine, mate, fine, but I need to talk to ye about business."

"Right, business. Come in, to my office. We'll discuss it now."

Henri led Jack behind a curtain. Jack called to Emma.

"Luv, wait here, this won't take long. Please don't wonder off."

"Yes, sir!" She said mockingly. She sat down at the bar counter. Soon enough, a bunch of men came into the tavern.

"Well mates, we found some entertainment." said one, staring at Emma.

"Yeah, let's have a bit of fun." said the other.

_Oh man, I was just starting to relax._

Meanwhile, Jack and Henri were discussing many things.

"So why do you have that lass with ye, Jack?"

"Well, for one she is Anne Bonny."

"How are ye so sure?"

"I know. Trust me."

"Why else do you have her with you?"

"She is my key to the Bronze Tiger. She has the key. So I plan to keep her for a bit."

"Yer sure that's wise? I heard the women who carry the key to the treasure can be a bit...aggressive. 'Specially when they are a Tigere."

"Henri, she's gentle as a lamb..."

There was a loud thump. Jack and Henri came from behind the curtain. The only person there was Emma. A bunch of men were knocked out, and laying on the floor. Jack and Henri looked at Emma, eyes wide and mouths open. Emma giggled.

"Heh, heh, I got bored...? Heh, heh."


	9. Chapter 9

This is the next chapter. Hope you people are enjoying this. I know I haven't updated in a little while, but I have a life and other stories so I'll hurry as fast as I can. Now on with the story...

Chapter 9

Emma made her way to a small cottage, Jack trailing behind her. He was still amazed at how Emma had taken down ten drunken men, on her own.

_That woman is something. I swear she is like an angel or something. How did I not consider Anne Bonny before?_

"Here we are!" Emma announced.

"I'll wait for ye over there." Jack pointed to an old bench under a tree. Emma nodded and stepped on the porch.

She slowly knocked on the door. An old woman answered the door.

"How may I help you, miss?"

"I'm looking for Roxy."

"Roxy, ay?"

Emma nodded.

"Miss, I'm sorry but she died a while ago. About two years back, in a raid."

"What ship?"

"The Black Pearl."

Emma mouth dropped. "Thank-you, kind lady. I must be going."

Emma walked over to Jack, nearly in tears. She sat down on the bench. Jack put his arm around her shoulders.

"How did it go, luv? Is everything alright for ye?"

Emma nodded but she really didn't mean it. Jack started to get up.

"So we best be off. It is already dark."

"Jack,...wait."

"Yes?"

"Did your ship attack Port Royal awhile ago?"

"Indeed it did, but I was not the person who gave that command."

"Who did?"

"Captain Barbossa. That evil son of a ..."

"Jack!" Emma made a face.

"Sorry, forgot you don't like that kind of language. But he's dead now, luv. Gone for good."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I killed 'im meself. Shot him, really. To get me ship back."

"Oh."

Emma looked at her feet. "I guess we should go."

"Right you are, luv. Let's get ye back to the warm, cozy ship."

Emma giggled. Jack offered his arm and she took it. They started walking down the road. A scream sounded. It sounded much like a child. Emma looked to where the scream came from. A little girl was being held by her dress, a man pointing a pistol at her.

Emma let go of Jack. She quickly raced down the street, Jack trailing behind.

"Luv, what is it? Slow down!"

Emma paid no attention to Jack. She watched the man throw the girl to the ground. Emma quickly went to the girl and sat in front of her body.

"Leave her be!"

"Back off wench! She is answering to me for being on my property."

"You have no right to be hurting innocent little girls!"

"You're right, I should be hurting you instead!"

Jack stood in front of Emma.

"Now mate, that isn't nice. I think you would be wise to leave the woman and child be."

"Ja...Ja...Ja...Ja...Jack Sparrow. I'm so sorry sir, I didn't know you were in town. Please, I meant no harm, really, sir. I'll leave your bonny lass alone."

"You will not be hurting any more children, am I clear?"

"Yes, yes, yes, sir." The man stumbled off, like a scared rabbit.

The young girl sat up, next to Emma. "Thank-you for saving me."

"You are very welcome. Shouldn't you be home? You're parents must be worried..."

"I have no parents." The girl said quietly.

Emma was shocked. _No parents? She is so little._

The girl seemed to read her expression. "I'm an orphan, from the home. Please, don't make me go back. I can't live there. It's so terrible."

Emma looked at the small girl for a moment. She had sparkling green eyes, much like her own and long black hair, much similar to Anne's.

"What is your name, dear?"

"My name is Alison."

"Well, Alison, how would you like to spend the night with us, on our ship?"

Jack gave Emma a look as if saying _who do you think you are, the captain?_

Emma smiled at him and he nodded. Alison could stay on the Pearl.

Emma took Alison in her arms and carried her. After a while they came at the Black Pearl. Alison's eyes widened seeing the ship.

"Is that your ship?" she asked.

"Actually it is his." Emma nodded in Jack's direction. Jack smiled and nodded.

"It is very beautiful. Are you the captain?"

"Yes, lass. I be the captain."

Alison smiled. Emma put Alison on the deck. She quickly grabbed Emma's hand, as if she were scared. Emma led her to the galley.

"Would you like some dinner, Alison?"

"Yes, please."

Emma went to the back and got a plate of stew from the bight's meal. Alison quickly ate. As soon as the girl finished, she grabbed Emma's hand.

"Let's go to my cabin, shall we?"

Alison nodded.

Emma led her to the cabin, where she and AnnaMaria slept. Jack was waiting for them when they got there.

"Emma, luv, I want you to take my cabin for the night, seeing as you have some company."

"Is that an order captain?"

"I believe it came from my mouth, so one would believe it is an order."

Emma rolled her eyes and headed for Jack's cabin. Jack had actually cleaned his cabin and put new sheets and blankets. Alison climbed on to the bed. Emma sat down next to her. She helped the girl take off her dress leaving only her petticoat. Emma was about to leave when Alison whimpered.

"What is the matter, Alison?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Alright. Do you want a story too?"

Alison nodded as she climbed under the blankets.

"Emma, can I as you something?"

"Of course. Anything, dear."

"Are you and the Captain married ?

"No, dear. We are not married. I really don't think that will happen. You still want that story?"

"Yes, please."

Emma sat on the edge of the bed and told the story. As Emma finished, she noticed Alison had drifted off. Emma yawned, and put out the candle. She settled herself under the covers. Then drifted off as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Next chapter, finally. Hope you people are enjoying. I am happy to see how Emma surprises you through the chapters. I will keep doing that. This is going to be a weird chapter.

Chapter 10

Emma was sleeping. Jack could hear her soft breaths from outside the door. He knocked gently, but got no response. He slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. He could see Emma still fast asleep. _She looks a bit like an angel, _he thinks, _but she still is a Bonny, can't take that lightly. _

He sits down on the edge of the bed. _I think she has had enough sleep._ Jack shook her gently.

"Come, on, wake, up, luv!" He stressed his words, as he shook her. Emma's eyes opened slowly. They were only half open.

"What is it?" She asked sounding half asleep.

"Time. To. Get. Up. Luv." Jack said. "Now!"

"All right, all right. I'm up." She sat up sleepily. She looked next to her, noticing Alison was missing.

"Captain, where's Alison?"

"On thee deck. With Anna."

"Oh. Um, do you mind? I need to get dressed."

"No, don't mind at all." Jack flopped on to the bed.

"Um, aren't you leaving?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"I need to change."

"I told you I didn't mind."

"Captain, out!"

"But..."

"Out!"

"But it's me cabin, luv..."

"OUT!"

Emma took a pillow and threw it at Jack's head. "Alright then, I'll go out."

Jack left the room. Emma quickly threw on a dress. She knew she couldn't keep Alison waiting. She soon left the room. Jack was waiting outside for her.

"May I escort the fine lady to the deck?" Jack offered his arm.

"I would be delighted." Emma took it.

Jack brought Emma on the deck. Emma turned to the helm, seeing AnnaMaria holding Alison up to the wheel, so she could steer. Alison squealed in delight. AnnaMaria was smiling largely

Emma smiled, seeing how much Alison enjoyed being on the Black Pearl and how great AnnaMaria was with kids.

"I'll think she'll like it 'ere. Don't ye think so, lass?"

"Yes, Jack. I think so, too."

Ever since Emma came on the ship, Jack had never seen her so happy. Or lively for that matter. Emma seemed to be changing before his very eyes. From a pain in the arse to a respectable pirate women.

_But I never thought she was a pain,_ Jack thought, _She always seemed like an angel to me, no matter how much she changes. It always seems like she is hiding something, but I guess I will have to wait until she decides to tell me. I am starting to think this is no Bonny._

"Captain! Enemy ship ahead! Take the wheel!" Gibbs yelled from the 'Sparrow's Nest'

Jack was brought back into reality. He pulled out his telescope to take a look. Sure enough there was a ship.

"Dark Angel." He muttered

Jack ran for the helm and picked up Alison. He handed her to Emma.

"Go, below and stay there until I say so, am I clear?"

Emma quickly nodded and took the little girl below, into Jack's cabin.

"Emma, what is going on? Why did the captain make us go below?"

"I really don't know Alison, I really don't."

Alison cuddled up next to Emma. The girl was so close to Emma could feel every shiver and every breath she took. On deck there were sounds of battle and cannons firing. Emma shivered, hearing people cry out. Hopefully everything was all right.

On deck, the battle was soon over. Somehow Jack and his crew had had gotten 'a little tied up'. They had been beat. The crew was tied to the mast of the Dark Angel. Jack was being held by to guards. _I hope Emma is alright, and the lass, too._

No sooner as Jack made that thought, there was Emma being forced on to the deck. She was like an outraged tiger. She bit, spit and fought with every ounce of strength. But it was no use.

The captain of the ship stepped forward, giving an evil laugh. Jack eyes widened seeing who it was. It was non other than Captain **Calico** **Jack** Rackham, Anne's ex-boyfriend.

Calico smiled in delight, seeing Emma. "Hello, dear. Did you miss me? Cause I missed you."

"Who are you?" Emma forced out.

"Don't ye remember, me? Your only love? Who you robbed the seven seas with?"

"I'm sorry, but I've only been at sea for three weeks and I have never robbed anyone. Really."

Calico snarled at Jack. "What did you do to her, Sparrow?"

"One, it's Captain Sparrow. And two, this ain't your lass."

"What do you mean she ain't my lass?"

"Calico, Anne is dead. Get over her."

"She ain't dead,...yet. That be her over there." He pointed to Emma.

Jack shook his head in disbelief. What was this man's problem? Could he not comprehend that this woman was not Anne?

"Please escort Mr. Sparrow and Ms. Bonny to my private dinning room. I need to have a word with them."

"Aye, sir!" A few men grabbed Emma and Jack and brought them below.

They tied Ella to a chair. A cloth was shoved into her mouth. Jack was tied and thrown to the floor. Soon enough, Calico came into the room.

"Sparrow, you have taken me treasure. You have taken me rum. Now you have taken me lass. I think it is time to pay you back, hmmm..."

Calico pulled a dagger out and put it at Jack's neck. Emma made screaming sounds. Calico pulled the cloth from her mouth.

"Don't! Don't!"

"What is it dear? Do you wish to come back to me?"

"I...I...I..." She stuttered.

"Men, untie this woman!"

The men untied Emma and pushed her to Calico. Calico held her shoulders, pushing her closer to him. He smiled and pressed his lips to her's. She kicked him. He gasped in pain.

"Men...tie...her...up. She...is ...going with...Sparrow."

The men grabbed Emma and tied her. A few hours later, Emma and Jack were brought on deck. Emma could see Alison crying, the tears flowing freely down the girl's face. Emma rushed to the girl and hugged her.

"Wench! Get back over here!"

Calico dragged her back over to where she had been.

"AnnaMaria! Take care of her!" Emma yelled.

Emma was dragged back to her place. A plank was pushed out. Emma was pushed out on the plank.

"You still have on last chance to say you love me, dear."

"Never!" Emma proclaimed.

"Fine!" Calico stomped on the wooden plank and Emma fell into the sea.

"Well, Sparrow, your turn."

Jack, as well was pushed into the sea. Together, Emma and Jack swam to the island only a few miles out.


	11. Chapter 11

Next chapter, sorry it's taking so long. I've been making my costume for Halloween and also working on other stuff. How come you people don't review? I wouldn't write unless you review so review. I will not take this lightly. Now on with the story...

Chapter 11

"Well, Captain, this is another fine mess you have gotten us into." Emma complained. They had swam for five hours and finally gotten to the island. It was the same island Jack had been marooned on twice before, and to say the understatement of the century, Emma was not very happy.

"Lass, I told ye, it is not my fault."

"Well, you stole his treasure, his rum, and now under the influence that I have fallen for you. So, technically it is your fault we are on this freaking spit of land."

"Well, technically it is my fault, but I know you have fallen for me."

"WHAT?!?!?" Emma yelled

"Yes, ye have, I can tell."

"I HAVE NOT!"

"Really now?" Jack dropped his things, and grabbed her wrist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"A simple experiment, luv." He replied. He held her wrist, and then pressed his lips to her's. She quickly pushed him away, disgusted. Jack smirked.

"Very interesting. Your heart rate just speed up quiet a few points, luv, either I am feeling my own pulse or you have it for me bad."

Emma slapped him. Her cheeks were bright red.

"Keep your experiments to yourself, Captain!"

Jack rubbed his cheek were he had been slapped.

"I think I may have deserved that. I'm sorry."

He gave her a weak smile. Emma gave a forced smile and turned the other way. They didn't speak to each other for a while. Finally Jack broke the silence.

"You hungry, luv?"

Emma turned around.

"Actually, I am a bit hungry."

"We have rum, rum, and more rum. Also maybe a coconut or two."

Emma sighed and shook her head. _Why is he always so impossible?_

Emma slowly got up. She walked along the island. The cold tide brushed against her bare feet. She shivered. The sun would set in about an hour. She could at least try to see the rest of the island. Jack didn't seem to notice she was gone.

She walked along the shoreline. Nothing but sea in all directions. _How does Jack stand it here?_

She was already back to the place she started in a few minutes.

"It isn't really that big, is it?"

Jack looked up from his pistol. He had been cleaning it. Emma flopped down into the sand next to him.

"Will we ever get off this island?"

"I really don't know. I don't have a plan this time. All we can do is wait for a ship to come by..."

"I can't wait that long. Isn't there anything to do?"

"Ye can cuddle yerself next to ole' Jack." Jack smiled at her suggestively. She punched him in the arm.

"Is there anything to drink?"

"Rum."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I know of."

"Can you tell me what happened last time you were on this island?"

Jack set his pistol down.

"Alright, if that is what you want, but I get to find out about you then, savvy?"

"Fine."

Jack told his story, which went on for a while. The sun had set by the time he finished.

"So now you tell me about yerself."

"Fine. I'll start from the beginning. My parents were rich people. I hate the life I had. I was like a china doll, all the time. My cousin helped me run away when I was 16. My cousin's name is Anne Bonny. I went to Port James and stayed their for a while. Then to Port Royal. After awhile, I went to Port Michael. I was kidnapped during a raid and left in Tourtuga. I go a job at a tavern as a maid. Then my cousin found me again and I went off with her. And that's it."

Jack looked at her weirdly.

"There is something you aren't telling me, luv. Also you never told me yer last name yet. Or why I burned my hand on our locket the other day."

Emma looked at the ground. Should she tell him?

"Alright. My last name is Tigere. My locket is the key to the Bronze Tiger Treasure. Only the women related to me, like my mother, grandmother and daughter can touch it. No one else. My cousin delivered the locket to me the day of your raid. That's all there is to tell."

Jack had listened to every word, but said nothing.

"So ye can help my find the treasure I'm looking for?"

"I guess so."

"Great, luv. When we get off this island, we'll go after the treasure!"

"But when does the next ship come by?"

"I don't know. But for now, let's get some sleep, aye?"

"Aye." She replied flatly.

_**A few hours later...**_

Jack took off his coat and hat. Emma laid under a tree sleeping. Jack put the coat over the girl's body, and layed down next to her. She unconsciously moved closer to him. Soon there were two sleeping people on the island.


	12. Chapter 12

Next chapter! Where is everyone? Are you all busy with your exciting lives I can't get at least five reviews? I have gotten a total of 1 review. Do you people understand that I won't write if you don't review? Now that is taken care of, on with the story...

Chapter 12

Emma felt heavier than usual. She turned over. Jack's coat was on her and Jack at her side, sleeping. She sat up and wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was a hot Caribbean morning.

It had been two days, since they landed on the tiny spit of land. The island was hot in the morning and cold at night. Emma could still not understand why Jack seemed to like this island now, even though he hated being there before.

_Only because the "view" has changed since last time, _Emma recalled him saying. Will he ever be serious?

Emma looked out at the sea. She gasped. Dark Blue Sails!

She rushed over to Jack and shook him.

"Jack! JACK! SHIP! THERE'S A SHIP!"

Jack turned over and jumped up. "Ship! Where?"

Emma pointed. Jack grabbed the telescope from his pocket and took a look.

"Aye! A ship! Luv, light a branch! We're getting off this spit of land!"

Emma grabbed a stick and held the point on the fire. She waved it madly, trying to get the attention of the ship. The ship turned, and was heading straight for the island. Emma screamed in delight. They were finally getting off the island.

**A little while later...**

Jack and Emma were brought a board. A man approached them. He had long brown hair, tied behind his head and the same color eyes as Barbossa, only gentler. He approached the two people.

"Welcome to my ship, the Golden Dove. I am Captain James Barbossa."

_Barbossa? _Jack hid his disgust. Emma smiled sweetly, and offered her hand. James took it and kissed it.

"You seem familiar, Mr...."

"Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"So I do know you, well at least my brother does..."

"Right." Jack rolled his eyes.

"So where do you need to be taken?"

"Um,...the next port, please, if it not to much trouble, Mr. Barbossa."

"Please, Miss, call me James and it will not be any trouble at all. We are going there, ourselves and I can never say no to a pretty face."

Emma blushed. Jack rolled his eyes, again. James offered his arm to Emma and lead the two people below.


	13. Chapter 13

Next chapter! I know the last one was a bit short, but I was busy so, I'm making another chapter, today. Please, please, please, review! Now on with the story...

Chapter 13

Jack and Emma were brought to a room. It was peach colored and looked a bit like a fancy dinning hall.

"I hope this suits to your liking. This is my private dinning room."

"It is wonderful, thank-you."

"Also, you both will be staying in the crew's cabin. We don't have many cabins, but if you would like to sleep on deck..."

"No, it's all right." Emma insisted. "Really, we wouldn't dream of sleeping anywhere else than the crew's cabin."

Jack groaned. Emma shot him a look.

"We will be eating soon, so please, sit..." James motioned to the large table and chairs. They sat down. A woman brought in food. It all smelled so delicious.

"Thank-you Angie. Milady, captain, this is my first mate, Angela."

Angela smiled. "Emma, if you like you can stay with Angela."

Emma looked a Jack for a second, then shook her head. "It's all right. Plus, I don't want to be nuisance."

Jack grumbled something. "Is there something you would like to share with us, Captain?"

Jack made a face at Emma. Emma smiled, very innocently.

"No, luv, I have nothing to share."

Emma turned back to James. "Those clothes must be very damp! Why don't you go with Angela to her cabin, and change?"

"Of course. Thank-you."

Emma got up and followed Angela down the hall, into her cabin. Emma and Angela sorted through Angela's closet. Finally both deciding on a multi-colored frock. Emma slipped it on and Angela curled her hair. The girls talked as Emma's hair was being done. They only knew each other for a few minutes, but were already talking like old friends.

**Meanwhile in the dinning room...**

"So, is Emma your wife?"

"No, she is one of my prisoners, mistaken for Anne Bonny, thrown on that god forsaken spit of land with me, and now I have the feeling is falling for me or ye."

Jack put his boots on the table and reached for an apple, then munched on it for a bit.

James gave a confused look. "Ok, I'll go with what you said. But, do you like her in anyway?"

"She is a pain in the arse. If you want her, take her." Jack lied.

James smiled at this. At that moment, Emma and Angela came in. Emma hair was tied to the back of her head in an elegant bun, and wearing the long multi-colored frock, from Angela's closet. Jack's mouth and eyes were as wide as they could go.

"You look simply stunning." James said simply, rising from his chair.

"Thank-you." Emma sat next to him. The rest of the meal, Jack was too quiet. He had said nothing. Jack seemed to be in a trance.

"Captain? Captain? CAPTAIN?"

Emma brought Jack back to reality. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes, thank-ye. Evening, Barbossa." Jack tipped his hat lightly. James smiled at them and bid them goodnight. Angela led them to the crew's cabin. Many of the crew members were asleep. Surprisingly, there were more women than men in the cabin. A cot had been rolled out and a bunk cleared out.

Jack took the bunk, and Emma the cot. Emma soon fell asleep.

_poke,poke,poke_

"What?"

"Luv, I can't sleep. Can we switch?"

"Fine."

Emma quickly again, fell asleep. But soon again she was disturbed.

"I still can't sleep, can we switch again?"

"Fine."

Emma again was disturbed.

"What now?"

"I still can't sleep."

"Fine."

Just as Emma was about to get up, Jack climbed on to the small cot, and pulled Emma back down, arm around her waist.

"Jack!"

"This is much better. G'night, luv."

Soon Jack was snoring. Emma tried to move, but no such luck. He held her to tight, so she couldn't escape.

_Fine! But just for one night!_

Emma slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Ok, I tried making this long, but I wanted to leave it here for now. I used the name of Angela for someone who has read all of my stories and reviewed them. I will not tell you her penname, but I just want to say Thank-you, Angela!


	14. Chapter 14

Next Chapter! You people must not know how to review! All you do is read this chapter, then scroll down. Click on the little arrow thing and set it to Submit Review. Then click go and put in your review. Simple, yes? People who don't know how to do this, please try it. It makes me happy. Also, it might be a week or two until my next update. Hurricane on the way and I really don't know if the power will be out or the phone lines will be down or for how long. Please don't rush me for the next chapter. Now on with the story...

Chapter 14

The next few days went by pretty quickly. Emma and Jack weren't required to do any work, which Jack was happy with. Emma spent her time on the Helm next to James, who most of the time steering the ship. He seemed to stay there more because Emma was there.

"Emma, are you all right? You look unhappy."

"Just thinking about Alison, this little girl I saved for getting killed. I hope she's all right."

"Ah, I understand. Like your daughter, so to speak."

"Yes! Exactly! My friend AnnaMaria is supposed to be taking care of her. I miss them both so much."

"They were on your ship?"

"Yes, the one that was taken from my captain."

"I see."

Suddenly someone shouted. "Port Royal, hoe, of Port side!"

James looked to the left. There was Port Royal.

"I guess you are leaving tonight, Emma."

"It looks like it. I better tell Jack. I'll be back, James."

Emma rushed off below. James watched as Port Royal came into view. Angela slide down a rope and went to her captain's side.

"She is leaving?"

"Aye, Angie, she is."

"You fancy her, captain?"

"Quite a bit. She's different from other women."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not sure. She may not return the feelings."

"Even if she doesn't, maybe, you can still be close friends."

"Maybe. But do you think I should tell her?"

"In my opinion, you should. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, she will at least know you care, very deeply, for her."

"You're right. I'll tell her."

"Now that's my captain!"

**Meanwhile, below the deck...**

"Jack! Wake-up you, lazy good for nothing, scallywag of a pirate..."

"You forgot extremely handsome, luv."

"Whatever!" Emma hit Jack with her pillow.

"What is it, Abuse Jack Day?"

"No, it's more like get-your-sorry-self-up-or-else-I'll-kill-you-and-we're-near-Port-Royal-Night."

"Oh! In that case, I'll get up. I'll be up in a moment, savvy?"

"Fine."

Emma left Jack in the crew's cabin. She went to the helm. James was nowhere to be seen. Angela was the only one on deck.

"Oy, Angela, where's James?"

"The captain?"

"Yes, who else?"

"He is in his cabin. He is expecting you."

"All right."

Emma headed off for the Captain's cabin. She knocked.

"If you're name isn't Emma or Angela, you head will be on a silver platter..."

"Don't worry, it's Emma." Emma stuck her head in the door.

James was sitting at his desk. He looked up. "Please, Emma, come in."

Emma shut the door behind her. James got up from his desk and came over to her.

"I wanted to talk to you earlier, but I didn't really, get a chance. I wanted to tell you what a joy, you have been on my ship and how different you are from all women I have met."

"James, I don't meant to be bold, but I think you should be blunt and just tell me what you want to tell me."

"Well, Emma the thing is..., the thing is...I love you."

Emma's mouth formed an "O".

"I have loved you since the second I laid eyes on you."

"James, I...I'm speechless really, but I can't return your feelings. The only person I love is Alison, the girl who is like me daughter. I'm so sorry."

James's smile faded.

"Well, if you ever need someone, I'm always on this ship. I'll miss you, Emma."

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll miss you too, James."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was going to kiss him for a second time on the cheek, but he turned his head, and he kissed her.

They cabin door opened and someone came inside. Emma, still kissing James, looked to see who it was. Jack!

He caught a glance at the two people, kissing. He got out of the cabin, slamming the cabin door. Emma pulled away from James.

"I'm sorry, James. I'll be back." She called racing after Jack.

James sank on to his bed, and looked up at the ceiling. Did that kiss mean nothing? Or was it just a joke?

**On the top deck...**

"Jack! Jack! Jack! Will you please wait for me?"

Jack stopped and turned around. "What do you want, Emma?"

"I want to know what is wrong with me kissing James."

"Absolutely nothing. I saw you, both were in a private moment, so I left, savvy?" Jack lied.

Emma raised an eyebrow, giving a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Also, glad that you are out of my hair." Jack lied again.

"You actually think I'm staying on this ship?"

"Luv, that's an excellent idea!"

"Not before I get Alison. She is like my daughter."

"Right, right. But first we are off to Mr. Turner's house, then we will commandeer a ship, rescue me Pearl and me crew, and finally, drop you and yer precious "daughter" back to this ship. Is that plan alright with ye?"

"It's fine. Just fine."

"Good, now we are off to Mr. Turner's as soon as we to the shore."

After a few minutes, they had docked. Jack and Emma, hand in hand headed for Will's house, down the dirt road.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, next chapter! Sorry it took so long. Everything has been a bit crazy and I'm trying to do some other things besides writing. Hope you enjoy. Now on with the story...

Chapter 15

Emma waved to James, who was watching the two people leave. Emma turned back around. The plan was to find Henri, Will and Elizabeth, commandeer a ship, save the Black Pearl and crew, and finish out finding the Bronze Tiger Treasure.

The two quickly made their way to the Blacksmith's shop. Jack knocked on the door. The door wasn't locked, and opened by itself.

_Clang, clang clang._ Will and a woman were in the middle of sword fight. With a flick of the wrist Will knocked the sword out of the woman's hand and held his at her neck.

"Touché, Priscilla. But you have improved."

Then, noticing Jack and Emma, standing in the door way.

"Jack, Emma how good to see you both so soon. This is my new student, Priscilla. She is one of Elizabeth's friends."

Emma shot Will a smile. Jack mumbled hello and cleared hit throat.

"Dear William, we have a bit of a problem. Ye see, me Pearl has been taken by that son of a-"

"Jack!" Emma scolded.

"Dog, Calico Jack. He was convinced, luv, over here was Anne Bonny and that she had fallen for me. There are two problems with the theory. One, this girl ain't no Bonny. And two, this girl has hated me from day one."

Emma shot him a look. Jack just ignored her. He continued to tell the story in great detail.

"Anyway we are in need of a ship and would like to know if you know of one."

Will rubbed his chin as if in deep thought. Then snapped his fingers as if he had something.

"I have a boat."

"Ye do?"

"Yes, well at least Elizabeth does. The Commodore gave her a boat about a year back for her wedding gift. It's called the Prim Rose."

"Oh, how scary! The deadly Prim Rose! Oh, the humanity!" Jack said scarstically.

Emma giggled softly. Will sighed and shook his head.

"Do you want a ship or not?"

"Fine, fine. But it can't be pink. Who has ever heard of a pirate in a pink boat?"

Priscilla stepped forward.

"May I be so bold as to ask if I may accompany you on the adventure?"

Jack stared at her for a moment.

"Can you steer a ship?"

"Yes. And cook, clean and pillage my black guts out."

Jack smiled at that answer. Emma rolled her eyes.

"We have an accord, luv. Now what be yer name again?"

"Priscilla Matthews, captain. I will be honored to be on your ship."

Emma rolled her eyes again. _Suck-up!_

A little while later, Jack and Emma headed off to the tavern. Henri was out sweeping. He greeted Jack with a hug.

"Back so soon, ye ole dog?"

"Actually, we would like you to come on an adventure with us."

"Who is we?"

Jack counted on his fingers. "Well, me, luv, here, Bootstraps son Will, his wife and his student named Priscilla who wants to tag along."

"What be the name of the ship?"

"Thee Prim Rose."

Henri grinned.

"Mighty fine ship. Very classy. Seven guest cabins. Over a hundred cannons and is pretty fast. Ok, I'm in. But I'm navigator."

"Fine, fine. Whatever you like, just meet us at the shore at dawn tomorrow. See ye, Henri."

"Till later, Jack."

Jack waved and they were off again.

"Jack where are we staying?"

"The Blacksmith's shop. No one will find us there. Will said he didn't mind."

"Fine, fine just don't get to close."

"Whatever do you mean, luv?" Jack grinned seductively.

"I mean it, you have to stay a foot away from me through the night, clear?"

Jack sighed.

"Fine, fine. Ruin ole Jack. He had gotten too many put downs anyways."

Emma grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, ok. I'm updating. Erindi got me thinking and also a new idea popped into my head. I have a new fanfic on the way and a You fanfic on another site soon. Please keep reviewing...Now for the next chapter....

Chapter 16

Jack had past out on to the small sofa in the loft. Emma was still awake. She slowly slipped off her pants and was soon going to take off her jacket. But suddenly stopped. Something was in her pocket. A book?

She pulled a small book from her pocket. A note attached to it. It read:

_Dearest Emma,_

_I thought you could use something of use when you are in Port Royal. I found this in my cabin. A dear friend gave it to me for use, but I never have the time. You probably have more use for it than I, so I leave it to you. My regards to Captain Sparrow and yourself._

_Remember you are never alone,_

_James_

Emma smiled. _What a sweet gift. How nice of James._ She opened the book. Two quills fell from inside. She also found an unopened inkwell in her pocket as well. She quickly started to write and write and write. Then tucked the book away. Soon falling asleep.

Soon after Emma fell asleep, Jack stumbled up. He groaned, banging his head on the ceiling._ Damned roof!_

He looked over the side of the loft. He smiled, seeing the sleeping girl. Then frowned. _She looks cold. Where did Will put those bloody sheets? _

He stumbled around, trying to find the ladder. After finding it, he searched for the sheets. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. If only I could sleep like that..._

With no luck, he found no sheets. He grabbed his jacket and covered the girl. He gave Emma a quick kiss on the forehead. Emma turned over breathing softly.

"Sweet dreams, luv."

He whispered.

The next morning, Jack and Emma left for the docks. Elizabeth, Henri and Priscilla were already there, waiting for them.

"Liz!"

Jack called.

"Jack!"

They both hugged, and laughed just like old friends. Emma didn't really didn't pay attention. She was too busy watching a figure coming towards them.

"Emma!" the figure shouted.

Emma recognized the voice. It was her cousin, Anne. Anne came running to her cousin and hugged her.

Jack gave a forced smile. "Well, hello Bonny lass, find any good eunuchs lately?"

Anne smiled sweetly at him and then slapped him, HARD. Jack's eyes nearly feel out of his head.

"What is he doing here?" Anne asked annoyed.

"Umm, long story. But for now, can you come with us?"

"WHAT?" Jack was nearly shouting.

Both women ignored him. "Where to, cousin?"

"We have a bit a situation. We're going after the Pearl."

Anne looked shocked. "You? Helping him? This forsaken moron?"

"Yes, for now."

Anne nodded. "Have I ever been known to turn down an adventure?"

Emma hugged her again. "Oh, Anne, it's so good to have you back."

Anne smiled. Just then, Will came around with the Rose. It was not pink. It was the finest craven ship ever seen. This was definitely the ship for the rescue mission. Everyone quickly boarded the Rose. They set sail, with hope of adventure!


	17. Chapter 17

Next chapter! Yaaaay! I'm in good mood, so I decided to add a few chapters to my stories for today and tomorrow. I'm off tomorrow. Yaaay! Please keep up the reviews. Now on with the story....

Chapter 17

Emma sat on the rail. They had been on the ship only two hours, and she was already bored. She aimlessly watched Jack and Priscilla practicing with swords. Priscilla always seemed to lose purposely, just to get near Jack. It didn't bother Emma, it annoyed her. Priscilla with her endless giggling, and constant flirting with Jack. The way she pretended to be so helpless. The way she 'fallen and couldn't get up.' The thing that really bothered her was, Jack went with it.

"Cousin? COUSIN? COUSIN! ARE YOU LISTENING TO A WORD I'M SAYING?"

Emma turned around. Anne tapped her foot impatiently. Emma sighed. Anne's expression softened.

"Deep in thought?"

"A little. Maybe more that thought."

"Ah."

Anne came to Emma's side. Both women turned around and leaned on the rail, looking out towards the sea.

"You love him don't you?"

"WHAT? WHO?"

"You are at least attracted to him."

"WHAT?"

"Confess, cousin. You have fallen hard for a good for nothing, grimy, smelly, but extremely attractive pirate captain."

"Will you please stop assuming things? I don't love anyone. I never will."

"You kissed him didn't you?"

"All right, yes. I did, but they weren't my fault."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Um, a little."

Anne raised an eyebrow.

"All right, I liked it a lot. Please will you stop?"

"Fine. But I have on more question. Does he love you?"

"To tell the truth, I really don't know. It would seem, but then again, he goes through women like rum and he hasn't really paid any attention to me since "she" came aboard."

Emma stuck a finger towards Priscilla, who at the moment was batting her eyes at Jack. Anne gave a look of disgust and nodded. She definitely didn't like Priscilla. Anne waved to Emma and headed below.

Emma stayed out awhile longer, until it was dark. It was near midnight when she decided to finally go to bed. She took the last vacant cabin, and headed in. She quickly changed and climbed into her bed. She was just about asleep, when someone knocked. She groaned.

"Enter."

Jack stuck his head in the door.

"Luv, you already sleeping?"

"I was trying to."

Jack sat on the edge of the bed.

"We didn't get to talk, all that much now did we?"

"Not really. You were busy with Priscilla."

"That's not me fault. She **HAS** to practice every single hour of every day. She really has to find herself a man."

"_As if she doesn't already have one." _Emma mumbled.

"What was that, luv?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Really."

Jack nodded. He slowly pulled off the bed.

"G'night, luv. Sleep well, for tomorrow, we may go after the Pearl."

"Good night, Jack."

Emma pulled her covers over her head. Jack headed for the door. Turning around to get on last glimpse of her, he went out the cabin.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, next chapter. I have been really busy lately, so I haven't posted much. I finally started the new fanfic and posted a new chapter of Caribbean Vacation 2. There is one fanfic I know of that you all will like. Jack may not be the main character, but has a great storyline and some familiar people. Please take a look. It's called **Pirates of the Caribbean: The Amulet of Sirmaline**Please READ and Review the story! Now on with mine...

Chapter 18

It had been many days since they had left shore. They were finally at another port, Tortuga. Tortuga wasn't really a port, but they were going to stop, anyway. Emma was glad to get off the ship. Not because Priscilla was being a flirting fool, but because she wanted to get away from everyone. She could visit Donald and get a well earned break.

Late that afternoon, they had arrived in Tortuga. Emma slowly got off the boat. Priscilla was going on with her helpless act. How she could not get down from the boat and how scared she was. Slowly, Jack helped the "Damsel in Distress" off the boat.

Emma rolled her eyes in disgust. _Does she ever get tired of that act?_

Jack came over to Emma.

"So, luv, what are ye planning on doing for the day?"

"Probably going to visit my old boss, or sleep all day on the ship."

"Really, by any chance I can join ye in a way?"

Emma smiled.

"If you like. But aren't you damsel-sitting princess Priscilla?"

Jack glanced in Priscilla's direction.

"I think she can stay with Henri. It would do her good. Now, where to?"

Emma smiled, again.

"Alright, let's go to the Purple Star. That's were I worked awhile ago. I'll get us some food and a bit of rum for you."

"Good. Let's go."

Jack offered his arm, and she took it. Just as she had grabbed his arm, Will shouted "Hey isn't that the Pearl?"

Heads turned. Sure enough, there was the Black Pearl.

"Guess, it will have to wait, aye?"

Emma nodded, and let go of Jack's arm, a bit disappointed. The group headed towards the Pearl. They hid behind crates and barrels of supplies, that sat on the dock.

"So how do you figure this one, Jack? Got a plan?"

"No idea, Henri. I'm working on it."

Jack sat, with his back to a crate. He messaged his temples, trying to think of something. Then jumped up.

"I got it! Here's what to do..."

He quickly explained the plan. Emma shuddered. This was not the plan for her.

A few moments later, Emma was wearing one of Elizabeth's dresses. She quietly climbed aboard The Black Pearl, watching for guards. Only one guard, in front of the door leading below. _This is going to be a cinch_. Emma thought.

In a flirting manner she walked over to the guard. He smiled in her direction.

"Can I 'elp ye, poppet?"

Emma batted her eyelashes.

"Yes. I'm looking for a man of intelligence to join me tonight. I could use a bit of company..."

The guard's grin grew wider.

"If yer suggestin' poppet, I will."

Emma started slinking off. The guard followed close behind. She made her way behind the barrels and crates. The guard stupidly followed behind her. Before he could do anything, he was on the ground unconscious. Jack and Henri had hit the guy over the head with a large wine bottle.

"Ye alright, luv?"

"Fine."

Jack nodded and smiled. The rescue mission was about to begin. The rest of the group joined them and the boarded the Black Pearl.

Priscilla laid her head on Jack's shoulder, as if she was afraid. Emma rolled her eyes. This was getting tiresome.

As they got down the stairs of the Pearl, yelling rang out. It was the Pearl's crew. They were all in cells. AnnaMaria and Alison were separated from the male members of the crew. Jack looked into the cells. Someone was missing. Gibbs!

"Ana, where be Gibbs?"

"Your quarters. They keep him in thereto get information out of him. Thy wouldn't believe him when he said he knew nothing, so they whipped him." said AnnaMaria

A tear fell from Emma's eye. She didn't know Gibbs well, but she couldn't believe they would whip an old man.

"Alright, men, and women, Emma and Priscilla will pick the locks, the rest of us will go find Gibbs. After you are released prepare to cast off. Now off with ye!"

Jack led the group out of the room, and headed for his cabin.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, next chapter. I have been a bit busy lately. Between the Lemony Snicket Book Signing, and my social life, I'm sometimes in total chaos. It has been one of those weeks. Anyway, lets get on with the story...

Chapter 19

Jack and his group ran up the stairs. They soon arrived at the captain's quarters. Gibbs sat, tied to a chair. His back full of red marks. He seemed totally out of it.

Jack quickly untied the old man. Jack, Henri and Will lifted up Gibbs, as Elizabeth pulled down the covers on Jack's bed.

Meanwhile...

CRACK! The lock on the cells broke open. Priscilla stood in the door way filing her nails. Emma sighed, and shook her head. _What a snob!_

The crew cheered.

Alison ran into Emma's arms and hugged her. Emma picked up Alison and headed for the Captain's quarters.

Gibbs was laying in Jack's bed. Jack had put the man on his stomach and was cleaning the cuts on his back. Emma handed Alison to AnnaMaria who had just arrived. Emma looked over Jack's shoulder to acess the damage. She made a hissing gasp, as she spotted the red marks on Gibbs's back.

She knelt next to Jack, and helped him clean Gibbs's cuts. AnnaMaria lead Alison above, on the deck. The girl had certainly grew on her. She felt like a nanny, but loved the girl like her own.

Out in the hall, stood Elizabeth and Will. Elizabeth was sobbing into Will's shirt. Will patted her gently, offering soothing words, but it didn't seem to work.

Later

Alittle while later, they had set sail. Emma stayed a Gibbs's side while Jack brought out the ship.

The both of them stayed at Gibbs's side for the next few days. Gibbs was recovering slowly, but steadily. He still seemed out of it.

Emma had here head rested on the bed's mattress. Jack was right next to her, his arm on her shoulders. They both sleep peacefully, waiting for Gibbs to wake up.

Emma opened her eyes, feeling someone pat her head. Gibbs was awake!

"Jack! Jack! JACK!"

Jack snorted and jumped up in surprise.

"WHAT? WHAT? Is the rum gone? WHAT?"

Emma laughed. Gibbs smiled.

"Aye! He's awake! Why didn't ye say so?"

"She tried to before you started screaming." Gibbs said in a hoarse voice.

Gibbs had a coughing fit after his sentence. Emma slowly helped him lay back.

"Bad cold?"

Gibbs nodded.

"I see. Jack, have Ana make a bit of soup and hot tea. This might take while."

Jack nodded, and went out of the room. But he abruptly came back, slamming the door.

"Emma, luv, get under the bed. We have some company and I don't want you to get hurt."

"But..."

"But nothing, and I am the captain. Do as I say. Under the bed."

Emma slide under the bed. Jack left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Lass, stop breathin' so hard, they'll hear ye!" Gibbs said in a hoarse whisper.

Emma breathed started to breath lighter. Gibbs fell asleep, shortly.

A few minutes later, the door burst open. A hand reached under the bed and pulled Emma out by her neck. A man with a stringy gray beard and gray eyes held Emma's neck. Emma blacked out, out of fear.

The man soon noticed that she had fainted and brought her to the other ship on the side of the Pearl.


	20. Chapter 20

Ok, next chapter. Come on guys, you are lacking in reviews...I'm I that boring? Anyway, I have been toying with many ideas for the ending. I have some great ideas and I'm still thinking about the ending. I have a betrayal, some surprises, all in all a real romance...Now let's start the next chapter...

Chapter 20

Emma shot up, as if coming out of a bad dream.

"JACK!"

"I'm sorry my dear, I'm not Jack."

She looked to her side. It was James. He gave her friendly smile.

"Where's Jack? Where am I ?"

"You are on the Dove, my ship."

"But where is Jack?"

"You will see him soon enough. Now rest, you need you strength."

"What happened James? Tell me!"

"Fine. Calico, my brother and myself combined our crews. We decided to do a bit of pirating and Jack's ship just happened to come in our direction. We didn't attack, but we did manage to get everyone and everything off the Pearl of value. I left the retrieval of you to my brother, who was just recently raised from the dead..."

Suddenly, the door burst open. The man that had made Emma black out stepped in.

"...And here he is now."

Emma swallowed hard.

"Is the wench ready yet?"

"Robert, I have told you before, you will not call her by any insulting name. She is my guest, not your hostage..."

"I can call her whatever I damn well please! The Dove was originally my ship, and I did you the bloody favor of getting her here!"

"Robert, for once can you be a little sensitive to a woman's feelings?"

"Sensitivity is a fool's errand! IF you want to get something, you have to threaten and kill some people along the way! That, little brother is what being a pirate is all about! Now shut your trap and let me talk to the wench!"

James opened his mouth to correct him.

"I said keep your trap shut James!"

James closed his mouth. He left the room, closing the door behind him. Robert, or so he was called, sat on the bed where Emma lay. She shivered with fear. Jack had told her about this man.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?"

Emma nodded slowly.

"You should be. Now, I want to know about the Bronze Tiger Treasure, and I want to know it now...Unless you want me to go by force, and I prefer force..."

Robert smirked evilly. Emma shuddered. A thought came to her.

"I will tell you what you want to know, but I must be assured that the crew and its passengers aren't harmed and I would like to see Jack Sparrow..."

Then after a quick thought adding "The human."

Robert smirked. "We have an accord."

A little while later, Emma was dragged even more below deck, into the brig. Emma quickly entered the cell she was directed to. Jack lay in the cell his hat over his face. Emma sat on the floor next to Jack. She picked the hat off Jack's head and giggled.

"Aye! Give me my hat...!"

He looked over to see who took his hat.

"Emma, luv, what are ye doing here?"

He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a quick embrace.

"Jack, listen, we are not in a good position. We are on James's ship, the golden Dove. But we have a problem..."

"Wait, James's ship? We were battling that moron Calico!"

"Shush! I was getting to that! They have combined crews! Jack, Robert Barbossa is back from the dead!"

"Barbossa? Robert? Luv, we have to get ye off this ship! You'll be a bed warmer yet! I don't want anything to 'appen to ye!"

"Jack, I can't get off the ship. They'll simply go after me! I'm going to get you guys off the boat!"

"We're not leaving without you, Emma."

"You have to, it's the only way."

"No. I don't want you risking your life for a bunch of pirates. If you have to suffer, I will too."

"Jack..."

"Shhh. Not another word."

He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed he forehead.

"Awww. Ain't it a touchy site? Too bad I have to break it up!"

Barbossa AKA Robert pulled Emma out of the cell and Jack's reach.

"It be time to retrieve the treasure, missy!"

He called to a guard to get Jack and led Emma on the deck. Into a boat he threw Emma. James and a few crew members were already in the boat. Jack was thrown into the boat, shortly after.

After being lowered James stood up.

"Gentleman! I have some excellent news! My brother has agreed to let me marry, this lovely woman, Emma!"

Emma suddenly stopped breathing. It was not because of the corset she wore or the rays of the sun. She let out a breath and laid her head on Jack's shoulder, who happened to be sitting next to her, with his hands bound.

Emma was just as surprised a Jack was............


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, next chapter. Yes, more surprises to come. Also betrayals, yes...And so much, I can't write it all down. You will just have to wait and see. I hope you are all enjoying. But still, we are lacking in reviews! Now let's see what happens next...

Chapter 21

Emma was silent the rest of the trip to the Island of the Tiger. _How could James do this to me?_ She kept asking herself. Her head was still on Jack's shoulder. Jack could see that Emma was not herself at this present time.

Jack watched as they got closer and closer. There was no way of escape in Emma's present position. She looked too depressed to even move. She sat as limp as a piece of tissue paper.

_A little while later..._

"Get up, wench! No stragglers!"

Barbossa kicked at Emma. She fell to the ground again. The past two hours had been a living hell for Emma. She tried walking, but kept tripping over her own feet. This was not making Barbossa very happy. Everytime she tripped or fell Barbossa would kick her.

"Brother, stop kicking her!"

"James, I believe we agreed that you would keep quiet if I let you marry this wench!"

Barbossa kicked Emma, again, letting her fall to the ground, again.

"Brother, stop kicking her, please! She means nothing to you, so why kick her?"

"Why? WHY? This is one great pleasure as to see two people suffer at once! The girl suffers and Sparrow suffers! Simple!"

'Please, I'll give you my share of the treasure, if you stop."

Barbossa looked up at his younger brother.

"Fine. Just make sure the wench keeps up!"

Jack quickly went behind Barbossa and scooped Emma up. He was not going to let her walk. James went over to Jack.

"I'll take her."

"I think not! I would rather carry her meslf, ye whelp!"

Jack pushed by James to keep up. James just looked surprised. Wasn't this the man who said she was a pain in the arse? Who didn't care if Emma got married? Was this the same Jack Sparrow who was on his ship a month ago? Jack had changed, it was all, James knew...

Awhile later they had stopped at a huge rock with a tiger inscribed on it. A few large rocks surrounded it.

"Gents, this is it!"

Jack sat down with Emma in his arms. Emma stirred, and gave a soft moan.

"Ye alright luv?"

"If you consider being covered with bruises alright, then yes, just down right dandy!"

Jack smiled hearing Emma trying to make a joke.

"Can ye stand, luv?"

"I think so..."

Emma got up off Jack's lap and slowly stood up. Barbossa came over to them.

"Open the cave, Missy! I don't have all day for this treasure!"

Barbossa quickly grabs her wrist and shoves her towards the large rock.


	22. Chapter 22

Ok, yes new chapter. I have been doing a bit of work and I have finally figured out an ending. Oh, yea and the betrayal. I want to see who guesses right, who it is and what the person is going to do. For your review, please guess. It will be a game so to speak. Have fun! Now to the next chapter...

Chapter 22

Barbossa forced Emma at the large rock. She nearly tripped trying to steady herself. She had bruises all over her body and it hurt to move in any way.

"Open it! Barbossa snarled.

Emma swallowed hard. She had no idea what to do. She looked over her shoulder. Jack gave her a reassuring smile as if to say _everything will be alright even though it doesn't look it at this present moment._

Emma nodded. She edged closer to the rock. Her locket started to glow. _Visual your action, _something whispered in her head. She felt something surge inside of her. She started to visualize.

She focused on a large hole and turning it into a cave. She felt the magic moving from her finger tips. A hole was being formed.

Rock pieces fell. A hole was being made. The large pieces were getting larger. Jack moved closer to Emma, to feel secure. Suddenly a large chunk of rock came heaving down near Emma and Jack.

"Emma! Watch out!" Jack yelled. He quickly pushed her and himself into the cave, just as the rock hit the ground. Both sealed inside the cave by the rocks.

"No!" James yelled.

The band of pirates had been blocked from their treasure.

In the Cave...

"Emma, luv, you alright?"

Emma was laying in between Jack's legs. He had pulled her out of the way just in time.

"I think so. You?"

"Crazily enough, yes. Barely made it. And-owwwwww."

"What?"

"My arm, I think it's broken, or at least sprained."

"Let me look."

Emma touched Jack's arm and looked it over.

"Sprained. Here, I'll tie it."

Emma tore off the bottom hem of her skirt into a long strip. She held Jack's arm in a position and wrapped them hem over Jack's shoulder and arm. Jack felt his arm moving back into normal ways.

"Thank ye, luv."

"No problem."

Emma looked up a Jack. He gave her a grateful smile.

"I think it be time for some rest, luv."

"Right."

Jack laid on his back, leaving his arm in the position. Emma lay a few feet away. To Jack, something didn't feel right.

"Emma, luv, don't happen to have a blanket do ye?"

"No Jack, nor a set of sails in my bodice or a ship in my corset."

"Can ye lay near me then?"

Emma sighed.

"Fine. But only because you're injured."

Jack gave a sly smile. "Thank ye, luv."


	23. Chapter 23

Ok, I think everyone is going to enjoy our little game. Yea, I'm up to 70 reviews! Amazing! Anyway, you guys are doing a great job! Keep it up! Now this story might take a wile to finish. It has a long and twisting plot. I have decided exactly what I want to do. Also I might steal a few scenes from some movies, which will be fun, but challenging and Ella never turns down a challenge. Ok, now the next chapter....

Chapter 23

"James, get a crew out here! I have gone too far to go home empty handed!"

James nodded and headed back to the Dove. Barbossa lead the crew members in digging up the large rocks. Barbossa did no digging himself, but decided that if anyone was idle, was to beat and hung by their arms until they bled. At that threat, all the crew was willing to help.

In the Cave...

Emma laid closer to Jack. She was close at his side, afraid that she might lose him. Course, she was completely bruised herself from head to toe, but she was not the one with sprain. She felt something touch her cheek. It was very wet and sticky. _Disgusting,_ she thought to herself. Then she realized what it was...

"Jack as much as I like you saliva all over my cheek, I really thing you should STOP LICKING ME!"

"Sorry, luv, but ye just taste so good. I can't help it ye taste like oranges and lemons!"

_I'm going to kill James for making me wash my face with that natural soap! I am going to kill him! Now I have to suffer with a crazy pirate captain_ _now obsessed_ _with licking my face!_

"JACK! STOP LICKING MY FACE NOW! I SWEAR I WILL SLAP YOU!"

"But luv..."

"But luv nothing, you are a crazy, deranged pirate captain, now licking my face and I AM NOT ENJOYING IT!"

"Luv?"

"WHAT?"

"You just taste so good."

Emma turned her back to Jack. Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry, luv. I wouldn't do it again."

Jack stuck out his lower lip, trying to make a pouting look. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. Then turned around.

"No." She said reading the meaning of his expression.

Jack's eyes went wider, so that now he was looking like a deranged stuffed animal.

She giggled. "No Jack."

Jack's eyes went wider, so that now he had the 'kicked-puppy-look'.

"The answer is no. Do I have to keep reminding you?"

Still holding his face, Jack nodded.

"Very funny." Emma replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes again.

Without hesitation, with his good arm, pulled Emma close and pressed his lips to her's. She gave a small sigh. Jack slowly broke the kiss, giving Emma a small smile. Emma bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I...I...can't. Not right now, atleast. Not that I didn't enjoy it but, we have treasure to worry about...and...-"

"No, luv you're right. Now is not the best time. We'll have all the time in the world, later. Now let's go find that treasure."

Jack took Emma's hand and started to lead her down the cave.

"Now, luv, when we get back, no interruptions, savvy?"

"Right."

Emma didn't like the sound of that.


	24. Chapter 24

Ok, next chapter. Yes, Jack was a bit gross in the last chapter. I couldn't resist, I thought it was a bit funny. The same way in this You-fanfic I read, Jack got caught in his "man-eating shirt". That was hysterical! Also, how come no one is guessing? I guess I didn't mention the prize. How about 100 cyber-chocolates to anyone who guesses right? Is that a good deal? Get back to me on that one. Now on to the next chapter...

Chapter 24

"When I get that wench, I beat her until she can't walk!"

"Robert!"

"What?!?!"

"I will not let you lay a hand on either of my guests. They are my responsibility!"

"Always said ye were a softy, James. Too soft, for my taste. I think I need to harden ye a bit."

"But it isn't Emma's fault that Jack pulled her into the cave when she was about to get trampled by the rocks. The fault belongs to Jack."

"Exactly. What do you think he is doing to Emma in that cave?"

James's eyes widened, thinking what Jack could be doing to the woman he loved. What could he be doing? Trying to seduce her of course! It was bad enough he caught Jack in the same bed as Emma when they were on his ship! Surely it wasn't Emma's fault! Emma was too innocent and sweet to be doing that! Jack would pay when they found them! Jack would pay!

In the Cave...

"So Jack, whatever happened to Calico?"

Jack blinked. "What do you mean what happened to Calico?"

"That's what I said. Now what happened to him?"

"I killed the filthy bastard."

"WHAT?"

"I said I killed the filthy-"

"I heard that part. But how did you manage that?"

"I'm Jack Sparrow, savvy? I always manage. No job too big or too small for this pirate."

Soon the two came upon a large wall. An inscription was upon it. It clearly read _"Big cat, big cat burning bright, in the forests of the night."_

"Aye, it must be in a code."

"But it sounds like a poem I read once. Except two words are different."

"What kind of code do ye think it's in?"

"I really don't know."

"Recite the poem. It might help."

"Tiger, tiger burning bright in the forests of the night..."

The wall made a golden glow.

"Keep going, luv! I think ye have somethin' there!" Jack urged.

"_What immortal hand or eye_

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry?_

_In what distant deeps or skies_

_Burnt the fire of thine eyes?_

_On what wings dare he aspire?_

_What the hand dare seize the fire?_

_And what shoulder and what art_

_Could twist the sinews of thy heart?_

_And when thy heart began to beat,_

_What dread hand and what dread feet?_

_What the hammer? what the chain?_

_In what furnace was thy brain?_

_What the anvil? What dread grasp_

_Dare its deadly terrors clasp?_

_When the stars threw down their spears,_

_And water'd heaven with their tears,_

_Did He smile His work to see?_

_Did He who made the lamb make thee?_

_Tiger, tiger, burning bright_

_In the forests of the night,_

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?"_

The wall crumbled in front of them. They both quickly entered into the next chamber, hoping soon to find the treasure.

Ok, yes that is a real poem. I kind of started thinking of the story when I was reading it to my group at this summer camp-thing. Also, I think I made James react too soon. Oh, well. I would ruin the story line if I didn't. More soon to come.


	25. Chapter 25

Ok, next chapter. Anyway for those of you who like this story, I did a bit of reading and found this awesome story! It is called **The Adventures of Jane Thatcher **by Dacey Squidge . Such a great story! It is a must-read! Please take a look! Also, yea, the fake poem was a bit lame...It was in VFD code (Series of Unfortunate Events). You change the word you want to use for one or two words. Complicated? Sort-of. Easy to under stand? If you can guess what you are looking at! I picked it up a few days ago and was driving everyone crazy in my house. Also, Robin, um, I think everyone got the idea that Robert and Barbossa are the same person. I think that covers it. Now on with the next chapter...

Chapter 25

_(AN1)BOOM!_ Dynamite exploded! The whole was now uncovered to the cave. Robert Barbossa grinned. James could tell it was more then just a grin, but an evil smirk.

Barbossa rushed into the cave. James and his crew followed. They swiftly headed down the long, dark cave. Barbossa had a taste for treasure. James had a taste for marriage. But they both didn't know they would find neither.

IN THE CAVE

"Jack?"

"WHAT?" Jack sounded annoyed.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! BLAST! STOP ASKING THAT QUESTION!"

"Why shouldn't I ask that question? Don't you know if we are there yet?

"WELL, HOW SHOULD I KNOW? YOU ARE THE KEY TO THE TREASURE!"

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WOMAN?"

"YOU-!"

Emma slaps Jack.

"WHAT DID I DO?"

"THAT WAS FOR LYING TO ME TELLING YOU KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING AND FOR CALLING MY WOMAN! I HAVE A NAME , JACK!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BREATHING!"

Emma stuck out her tongue at him. Jack did it back. They did it back and forth for a while. Soon they were both in hysterics.

"Jack,_-giggle-_I'm sorry_-giggle-_I didn't mean to yell_-giggle-_at you."

"Luv, it's really alright. I was just being daft."

"Fine, fine. Now let's concentrate on our adventure."

"Good idea! And hope I can get a bit of rum, soon. I think I'm going sober."

Emma laughed. The two were soon off again. Another wall came into view. It was dimly lit by large torch.

"Another wall? Geez. This is getting annoying!"

The wall read...

_To get to the Treasure of the Bronze Tiger. . ._

_You must set a torch a fire . . ._

_And state your heart's desire. . . _

"Heart's desire? Luv, what does your heart desire?"

"Love, Jack, to find someone who loves me is my heart's desire."

_She already has that on granted. _ Jack thought to himself.

No sooner had Emma finished her sentence, the wall crumbled in front of them. Jack quickly grabbed the torch and led the both of them farther in the cave.

They both walked a few feet, but there was nothing in sight.

"I'm supposing the treasure is a hoax, luv."

"Maybe, Jack, maybe."

"The treasure is your heart's desire! Your desire has been fulfilled!"

A voice had proclaimed from the darkness. A tall woman with green eyes and long brown hair stepped out of the shadows. She wore a long white tunic, that reached to the floor.

"Mum?" Emma's eyes widened seeing the familiar person. "What are you doing here?"

"My daughter, I am the guardian of the Bronze Tiger Treasure. Tis my time, as will be yours if you don't marry. I was not married."

"But, Mum...Father..."

"I didn't explain. If you don't marry out of love, you will suffer the same fate of mine, to guard the treasure until your daughter is married. The reason I am here, will be yours if you don't marry out of love. Please remember daughter, as I leave you with a wish, a door opens when a door closes and true love is meant to be, if you are with the right person..."

"A wish?"

"Yes, a wish."

Emma looked at Jack. "Jack what do you wish for?"

Jack gave her a funny look. "What do I wish for?"

"Yes."

"I would wish that..."

Jack was interrupted by a loud boom.

"Oy, here they come. Emma, luv, stay with me."

Emma nodded. She looked back at her mother. He mother nodded and disappeared.

AN1- I really forget if they had dynamite back then: o. Oh, well.


	26. Chapter 26

Ok, next chapter. Ok, I'm going to give hint on who is our traitor, but I want everyone who guessed to know YOU ARE ALL COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY WRONG! Sorry to say, but thought to be obvious. Ok, now here's your hint...James is not the traitor. You may think that is the case, but (coughs making voice sounds like a Myna bird) _You are wrong, Pete, so wrong, wrong, wrong._(Have been reading too much of Double Fudge for the kids I sit for, and the stupid Myna, Uncle Feather is very annoying in the book. Ok, so there's your hint...Now on with the next chapter...

Chapter 26

Jack and Emma ducked behind a rock. They could her footsteps echo from the front of the cave. Emma shivered.

"James, take a few men and go find them! I want that treasure!"

Emma could hear James sigh, as if to say, is the treasure all he cares about?

Jack carefully watched. A light was lit at the end of the cave. He watched as the light neared closer and closer. Emma grabbed his hand and he squeezed it, softly. They were both worried at what would happen.

More footsteps echoed in the cave. The footsteps got louder as the men got closer. And closer. And closer.

Soon James and Jack were soon face to face.

"Jack Sparrow! Show yourself, coward!"

"I am no coward, you pompous-"

"Jack!" Emma warned.

"He is insulting me, luv. He deserves to be called a pompous-"

"Jack..." Emma warned again.

"Luv..." He imitated in a small, squeaky, warning voice, not anything like Emma's.

"Shut-up both of you and show yourselves!" yelled James.

James and his men couldn't see either people because of the darkness. Something told Emma a bad thing was going to happen. She didn't know why, but she just had a feeling.

"Jack, we have to get out of here. Something is going to happen, something bad."

"Are ye sure?"

Emma nodded.

"Fine, we're out of here."

Jack grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her down the cave. James had missed them by five feet.

They soon made their way out of the cave and into the light. From behind, someone grabbed Emma. Jack noticed Emma had strayed from his side. He turned.

Barbossa had Emma. He had wrapped his hands around her wrists. Her mouth was covered with a dirty bandana. She was making the same screaming noises as when they were on Calico's boat.

Jack gave a dirty look.

"Nice of ye to join us. Now I suggest ye surrender or yer lass..."

A knife was put at Emma's neck. Emma gave a small yelp, feeling the metal at her neck.

"Won't make it..." Barbossa finished.

Jack overlooked his situation. Barbossa had Emma. There was no physical treasure. His crew was in the ships prison. His guests were prisoners. Also, to make things much worse, if he did do what Barbossa said he would lose the most important to person him, the woman he loved. _(There's Emma's desire!)_

Jack nodded and walked towards Barbossa. He held his arms out. Irons were clasped on his wrists. Soon, the two people were lead back to the boat. Before they were brought back, Barbossa knocked out Emma, for the fun of it.

Jack was put in a cell below deck and Emma was brought to the captain's cabin, 'to be kept safe'.

Jack's POV

Jack leaned back in his cell. He couldn't believe what he had thought and done awhile ago. He had surrendered, which he never did. But also, he had thought the word, **LOVE** .

Sure, he had given the nickname to every female he met, luv, but this was different. He felt something around Emma, that he had never felt around anyone else. Yes, she had slapped him, tricked him, ignored him, disrespected him, but it didn't seem to matter now.

It was more than an attraction. It was more than a game. It was love...

**The Next Morning...**

_Emma POV_

Feeling a cold cloth at her head, Emma abruptly sat up. She was no longer on an island, on being held of the wrists by Barbossa, but laid on a soft, elegant, bed.

"My dear, you must rest. I want you to be awake for the execution."

James wiped her had with the cloth.

"Ex- ex- execution...?"

"Yes, I will be hanging Mr.Sparrow."

Emma's mouth went into an "O". Jack was going to hung. She had to do something. There was no way she was going to let Jack get hung. No way in the world.


	27. Chapter 27

Ok, next chapter. Yes, torturing you guys is so much fun. And no, Jack will not die. He is after all Captain Jack Sparrow! I am just so busy, lately. But not to busy to write. Also if you get the chance, please read Peter and the Starcatchers. It is awesome for all you Peter Pan fans! Dave Berry wrote it for his daughter! So good! I just finished! Also before I forget...Happy Halloween! Van Helsing RULZ! Now on with the story...

Chapter 27

Emma grabbed James's arm. "James, you can't kill Jack!"

"Why not, my dear?"

"What did he do to deserve an execution?"

"I believe he did things to you which I will never utter in your presence. I will not believe his word nor yours."

"But James, he didn't do anything to me!"

"You are trying to cover up for him! I won't hear it!" James shouted.

"But James..."

"No, Emma, he is a bloody scally wag!" James shouted.

Emma burst into tears, and sobbed hysterically.

**_The deck below, in the brig... _**

Jack listened closely. He could here shouting. He heard a ladylike, a sweet voice. Emma's voice. He also heard a manly, loud voice. James's voice. Both people seemed to be arguing.

"Jack!" A voice hissed from in front of him. He turned. Gibbs stood in front of him.

"Gibbs!"

"Ahoy, Cap'n!"

"Mate, what are you doing here?"

"I came to warn ye! Jamesy is going to be killing ye!"

"Why? What the 'ell did I ever do to his bloody self?"

"You wooed his lass..."

"Oy, his lass?!?! Emma be my lass! I 'ad 'er first!"

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk. "Your lass, Jack? Have you 'ad any rum lately?"

"No, completely somber, since I don't know 'ow long!"

"Ah-ha! So you do like 'er, ay Jack?"

"We'll talk about it later, now do you have a plan to get me out of this execution or not?"

"I do. Now here's the plan..."

**The Next Morning...**

James stood at the wheel of his ship. He was deep in thought about the argument he had with Emma._(AN: That was not the complete argument between Emma and James, that was just a small piece of it)_

He remembered the sound of her sobbing and hurtful things they both had said. It hurt a lot at what he said to this women. He had to make it up to her, somehow, but still have the chance of getting what he wanted...

**A few hours later...**

Jack was led up to the deck, as was Emma. Jack's arms were bound if front of him. Emma quickly made her way through to Jack and stood close by. James stood near the noose.

"I have an announcement!"

Everyone turned and looked at James. James cleared his throat.

"I have decided to give Jack Sparrow, the benefit of trying to save his life. Ten bullets shall be shot. If Mr.Sparrow can dodge all bullets, I will let him live. If not, God help him."

Jack mumbled under his breath. A man in a black outfit came on to the deck. The executioner!

It was time for Jack to test his luck...........


	28. Chapter 28

Ok, next chapter. See, I'm not hanging Jack...I would lose all my fans if I did. I just love seeing you guys spazz. Anyway, Robin is probably going to kill me once she reads it...(Turns and sees Robin grinning evilly)...Please don't kill me. Now on with the story...

Chapter 28

The man in black pulled a pistol from his shirt. He loaded the metal bullet, and fired. Jack dodged. The man repeated the process seven more times. Jack dodged everytime.

The thing was, as Emma noticed, the man in black seemed to not be aiming at Jack, but at the air. The gun was shot once again. Jack dodged.

"Wait!" Barbossa emerged from below the deck. "I believe I would like a try to kill Jack Sparrow..."

Barbossa smirked evilly. Jack made a face as if to say, _what an ass!_

Barbossa took the gun from the man in black and pulled back the trigger, letting a bullet man a small whole in the deck.

"Aye, it's loaded. Don't even think you will get out of this..."

Emma watched Jack. He smirked at her like he had a dirty secret. Emma could see the executioner edge closer behind Barbossa. The man in black pulled his sword out of his scabbard and hit Barbossa in the back of the head, making him fall on to the deck.

A shot screamed out. The man in black pulled the tie mask of his face. Gibbs! He quickly stabbed the few men of James's crew, making his way to Jack.

From behind barrels of supplies, leapt AnaMaria and the rest of the Pearl's crew. A battle insured. Gibbs cut the ropes that bound Jack's arms.

**Jack's POV**

Jack searched the ship's deck with his eyes. Everything was going well, but something was missing. Suddenley it hit him, Emma was missing. As of the thought, he found her.

She laid on the deck, her side bleeding. She had been shot!


	29. Chapter 29

Next chapter! I have been really busy this weekend, so I didn't get to update much. Very busy weekend. I do not want to get into it. Anyway, you will find out the traitor soon. Promise. It should be either this chapter or one of the next ones. I don't know yet. I guess that about covers it, so here's the next chapter...

Chapter 29

"Holy..." Gibbs turned his view to what Jack was looking at. Jack made his way through the area of feuding people. He managed to avoid get sliced , diced , and otherwise, cut. Gibbs followed close behind. Jack quickly picked up Emma's limp body. Her shirt was a dark red and still getting darker.

Jack made his way to the door that led to the Captain's Cabin. He kicked the door open, and came to James's bed. He laid Emma's limp body on the bed and traced her shirt looking for the source of the bleeding.

Finally finding the bullet, he teared off part of the shirt blocking the bullet hole. He fingered the hole trying to find the depth of the bullet. Fortunately it wasn't that deep...

Jack sighed. _I'm going to have to cut it out._ He thought, _I hope I don't hurt her too much._

He pulled out his dagger, from the pocket of his coat, and slowly cut out the small item. The bleeding eased a bit, but it was still bleeding lightly. He tore a piece of the pillow case of the pillow Emma laid her head on, and wrapped it around the girl's waist.

_I will hold, but I still need something to clean the wound. _Jack thought, as he searched the cabin. Soon he spotted a liquor cabinet.

_Rum! Exactly what I need! _ Jack headed over to the small table and opened the door of it.

_Emma's POV_

_A field of flowers...a flowing waterfall...an ocean..._

_Emma looked around. "Where am I?"_

"_You dream world, my child, the place of your amazing imagination. The one place you can escape to whenever you please..."_

"_Mum? What are you doing here?"_

_Emma's mother stood in front of her. Her green eyes blazed with happiness, and her smile as gentle as a breeze. Her hair and long dress blew wildly from behind her, in the gentle ocean breeze. _

"_Mum, what am I doing here?"_

"_You were shot..."_

"_By who?"_

"_I cannot answer a question I don't know the answer too..."_

_Emma glanced around again._

"_This is my mind?"_

"_It tis..."_

"_Then, where is everyone I love? Why aren't they here? It is after all my mind..."_

"_Only you can enter your mind, no anyone else..."_

"_How can I get out of this place?"_

"_It all depends..." _


	30. Chapter 30

Next chapter. Please pay attention to this chapter, closely. This is one important chapter. I might show the traitor this chapter. Also, just to say, James may look like the traitor, but he isn't. He is sort of important but, not that important...Savvy? Sorry, Jack Sparrow moment there...Anyway, keep up the great work with reviewing and on with the next chapter...

Chapter 30

"_What do you mean it depends? Depends on what I ask? What?"_

_Emma was nearly yelling. Her mother was no clear with her words. Emma was frustrated, not only to mention a bit confused._

"_You need a revival potion..."_

"_And where can I get one?"_

"_One must be mixed by a witch or sorceress...One like myself...And given to the one who is dieing by mouth..."_

"_So I'm dieing now?!?!?!"_

"_Indeed. I must leave you, now. My time is up, and I must make the potion for your friends...Good luck, my child..."_

_Her mother faded out, leaving Emma alone, in her mind..._

**Jack's POV**

"Aye, this should do the trick!" Jack said aloud. He took the rum for the small cabinet. Jack tour another piece of the pillowcase and wet it with rum. Putting it on the bleeding girl's side, he heard Emma sigh in relief.

_Still Alive! _Jack thought happily. He, then again, pulled another shred of cloth from the pillow case and wrapped it around Emma's waist. Jack kneeled on the floor, his head on the mattress, like when he when he was waiting for Gibbs to wake up. He felt Emma's soft breath on his neck. He smiled.

Suddenly, the door burst open. James came through the door, with his first mate, Angela and other crewmen trailing behind.

James held his sword at Jack's neck. "Step away!"

Jack lifted his head. "Shut-up, whelp!"

"Step away!"

"No!"

"I said step away!"

"And I said no!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was something in front of the men.


	31. Chapter 31

Ok, next chapter. I'm just so glad I keep hearing how much everyone is enjoying the story. I owe it all to my reviewers. You guys give such helpful advice and really give me ideas. Also to hear that you guys like the story is heart-warming. Now that I have finished thanking everyone, here is our next chapter (P.S. Sorry, but you guys will have to wait for the traitor... I sort guessed how long it was going to take to make it to that point and decided it might take longer than expected...Besides, you still have so much coming to you...Not to mention a bit of magic and love...)

Chapter 31

A woman stood in between the feuding men. "Stop! For the woman you both care for has her life in jeopardy! Her life is hanging on by threads and all you can do is argue!"

It was Emma's mother. Her eyes glared at Jack and James. Her eyes gave off a soft glow of anger and frustration. Both men fell silent.

"Please, tell us how we can save Emma's life!" James had a hopeful look in his eye.

Emma's mother moved over to her daughter, and sat at the foot of the bed. She tousled her daughter's hair before glancing back at the numerous amount people behind her.

"You need a revival potion! I have most ingredients but I still need a strand of her hair, a bit of rum and few drops of seawater. But make haste, for I only have 12 hours! Now go, be gone with you!"

James and his crew rushed off to fetch the sea water. Jack handed the bottle of rum to Emma's mother. Then he went over to Emma and took a single strand of her hair. After giving the strand to Emma's mother, he went back to Emma's side and stroked her hair.

_I hope this works_. _I could never lose Emma, she means more than the entire world to me. _Jack thought as he sat at the side of Emma's bed, still stroking her hair. He took another long glance at the woman lying on the bed. _She really looks like an angel..._

Finally James and his men came back with the seawater. All the men were soaked to the bone and dripping wet. James handed the sea water to Emma's mother.

"Well done. Now you must all leave the room for me to make the potion and awake Emma. It will take 8 of the ten hours I have left. Now leave."

All the men left, including Jack, but James stayed.

"Madam, I have a wish to ask of you."

"What do you wish? Gold? Silver? Women belly-dancing slaves of the Arabs?"

"None of those. I wish for Emma to love me, is all. She is the most beautiful and stunning woman in the entire world. She would be an honorable wife. Please grant this desire of mine."

Emma's mother gave a smile hearing this. "Very well, I shall grant your wish. I will give you a love potion and antidote, but..."

James frowned. Emma's mother would want something in return. Probably a difficult task of a sort. Or maybe a battle of wits or bronze. Whatever it was, it would be difficult.

"I want you to take care of my little girl, my only child. You will respect and never beat her. You will protect her, and go against any odds to keep her safe. You will love her forever and not go off with any hussies, sucking pennies out of men for their 'desires'. Am I clear Mr. Barbossa?"

"Yes ma'am." James grinned. He was getting off easy.

"Now, after I give her the potion, it will take a few minutes to have her wake up. You will feed her the love potion during that time. She will fall instantly in love with the one who feeds her the potion. A kiss on the day of the wedding for you both will make the effects permanent and no antidote will ever work. Now, be gone with you...I have my daughter to save!"

She handed the antidote and potion, then pushed him out the door. James bore a smile on his face as he left. Emma's mother locked the door, and began to work on the potion for reviving her daughter.


	32. Chapter 32

Tis Time! You get to find out the traitor! Also I'm having a bit of a party for myself at the given time. The reason...One Hundred Reviews! YYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! Hurray! I'm so happy! I couldn't have done it without my loyal supports and friends! I would love to thank you all personally, but there is only so much time...So, THANK-YOU!!!! Now as for the traitor...You will have to read the chapter first ...

Chapter 32

Emma's mother had taken many hours. Then two men waited outside, impatiently. Both pacing back and forth waiting and waiting and waiting.

_Soon, I will be married to the woman I love, and she shall love me back as I wished! If all goes to plan, she will be mine forever! _ James had thought happily. He was so eager to finally get to Emma.

After many hours of waiting, it was time. James and Jack were called in. Emma's mother greeted them with a smile of success.

"I have finished the procedure. Now, James, if you would be so kind as to give her the Extra Boost Potion to help her heal fast, as I gave you, please..."

She had a mysterious glint in her eyes. James simply nodded and brought out the vial with the Love Potion in it.

James used the vial stick and dripped a few drops in Emma's mouth. Emma sighed in relief.

"Excellent! She will wake within the hour...I must leave, now...Watch over my daughter and keep her safe..."

Emma's mother faded out of sight. Jack eyed Emma warily. "James, I'll wait here with the lass. Why don't ye go, and get us a bit of food, aye?"

James thought about it. Did he really want Jack in the same room as his beloved? But, even Jack couldn't do anything. Emma was under his spell, from now on...

After arguing with himself for awhile, he simply nodded and left the room. Jack settled himself on the bed next to Emma. Emma was still in a bit of a deep sleep. Jack laid down on his back, his head on the pillows and his arm around Emma's shoulders. Emma unconsciously moved closer to him.

_My sweet lass, I hope you wake up soon..._Jack thought, as he quickly fell asleep. To him it felt right, lying next to Emma.

As soon as Jack had drifted off, the door slowly creaked open. Someone in a long purple dress, slid into the room. She moved quickly and quietly across the room over to the bed. A grin spread across the face of the woman. Emma was laid on the bed, with no aide to come. Jack was hopelessly asleep. The woman had her chance...

The woman quickly fetched the small, but sharp dagger from bodice. She positioned the dagger at the exact way to stab her victim...

Emma suddenly stirred. She sat up and looked at the woman who was about to attack her.

"Priscilla! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!"

"Finishing what I started! Ta-ta, you whore! Jack will belong to me now!"

Priscilla pushed the dagger closer to Emma's chest. Emma was about to scream with fear, but no sound came out. Emma closed her eyes tightly and waited for the feel of metal to puncture her chest.

"Don't think so!"

Emma opened her eyes. Jack had grabbed Priscilla's arm and had bent it backwards, almost breaking it. Emma could see the pain and fear in Priscilla's eyes. Emma could hear Priscilla's breath get faster and faster, until she had fainted. Jack threw Priscilla's body to the floor. Emma quickly wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and sobbed on his shoulder.

Jack patted Emma's back trying to calm her. The door opened. Jack turned. James had a surprised look on his face and had dropped the tray of food on the floor. The food was everywhere...But that was not what scared James....


	33. Chapter 33

Next chapter! Yes! I'm still happy from yesterday's good events...Oh, and to help anyone who didn't know...Robin WON! She was the first and only one to guess correctly! Congrats Robin! Also, if everyone would be so kind as to take a brief look 

Very cool site, ran by Ebony and the Opportune Moment Crew! Full of You-Fanfics with Jack for your taste! Now here is the next chapter...

Chapter 33

James looked over the situation before him. Emma was sobbing hysterically and Priscilla, one of Elizabeth Turner's friends, lay on the floor of his room, unconscious. Obviously something had happened while he attended to the food.

"What happened, Jack?"

"That little wench, over there, 'ad decided to try and murder Emma. Poor lass is now scared out of 'er wits. One 'ell of a way to wake up, if I do say so myself!"

Jack shifted Emma over to James, whispering to her softly. Emma nodded and held on to James's neck. Her eyes were still red from crying.

Jack picked up Priscilla's limp body and carried it out the door.

Emma seemed to be calming down, James noticed.

"How are you feeling, Emma?"

Emma looked up. She wiped her eyes and smiled.

"I'm feeling a lot better, considering you're here..."

James gave a small smile. The potion had worked!

Emma pressed her lips to his and gave a deep sigh. James blinked at the sudden reaction of Emma. She gave another small sigh.

Both people heard the door open.

"Get the 'ell off her, you wrench!"

Jack tackled James and both ended on the floor. Jack punched at James. James kicked Jack. Both men continued fighting. Emma was screaming for help! This was not the best day she had encountered.

After various screams, AnnaMaria, Angela, Gibbs and many of James's crew had managed the two enraged men apart.

Jack was dragged to the Turner's cabin and Emma was moved to AnnaMaria's cabin on the Pearl.


	34. Chapter 34

Ok, next chapter. This is the chapter where everything falls apart. Loyalties will be tested. Friendships will be torn. And war will ensue between characters...Sorry to sound dramatic, but this pretty much, the summary...I guess we better start...

Chapter 34

It had been days since James's and Jack's little run on. Both men had been separated on opposite ends of the boat. Most people had forgotten what had happened, except for those who had witnessed it.

This was the day they had finally arrived in Port Royal. This was The Wedding Day...

Emma stood in AnaMaria's cabin, in a long white gown. Her cousin, AnaMaria, and Angela were with her. Something was not right, and Anne could tell.

Anne had known her cousin since she was a little girl. She could tell when her cousin was bluffing, or when she had a secret she would never tell. But now Anne could tell, Emma was making a mistake.

"Emma do you love him?"

"Who?"

"James, the one you are marrying..."

"Of course! A ridiculous question!"

Anne could see the force on Emma's face. Finally, she decided that she would find out what the problem. She pulled Angela aside and forced the question on her.

"What did James do to Emma? Something is wrong with her!"

"I don't know..."

It took a few tries before finally, Anne pulled her dagger out of her boot and held at Angela's neck.

"TELL ME!"

"I..."

"TELL ME!"

"I..."

"ANGELA! I'M WARNING YE! I'LL SLIT YER THROAT IF YOU DON'T !"

"Alright, I'll tell! James asked your aunt, Emma's mother for a love potion to use on her. He did indeed use it, and now she is infatuated with him. She can't stay away or even think negatively about him."

Anne groaned. She had a feeling this was the problem.

"Does he still have the antidote?"

"Ofcourse..."

"Where is it?"

"In the Captain's cabin."

"Emma needs a quick dose before the wedding! She really doesn't love him! She really loves Jack!"

"I know, but how will we get into his cabin?"

Anne smiled a knowing smile. "I have an idea..."

In his cabin, James was getting ready to marry the woman of his dreams. He smiled, remembering how well his plan had worked.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, come in, who ever it is!"

Angela came through the door. "Captain!"

She gave a mock salute. James grinned.

"Sir, may I ask how you are disposing of the antidote?"

"I am going to through it overboard before the wedding. It will be grand! Also it will assure that Emma will be mine till the day we die!"

"So, may I dispose of it now, to rid you of the trouble?"

"Oh, why not? It would give you something fun to do!"

"Thank-you, sir! The honor is all mine!"

James grabbed the small vial, and handed it to his first mate. She smiled and hugged him. James was happy to have to see Angela happy, but he had to admit, she did look a bit tipsy...

"I got it!"

Angela handed the antidote to Anne. Anne spooned it into a glass of wine. Anne moved to the room Emma was staying in, and knocked on the door.

"Cousin! May I enter?"

"Of course. I 'm done getting dressed."

Anne came in, the glass of wine, behind her back. Anne flashed a smile.

"I just wanted to propose a toast to your wedding." She handed Emma the glass.

Emma smiled. "How sweet! Thank-you!"

Emma took a sip from the glass, and almost instantly felt light headed. Her head felt cleared a few minutes later, and finally realized what was happening.

"Anne! I'm marrying James!"

"Aye, you both decided a few days ago! You want to back-out?"

"Yes! I need to get out of here!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan..."

**Jack's POV**

Jack sat at the tap. He had just polished off his tenth pint since this morning. Henri watched his friend as he cleaned up for the wedding. He knew Jack wouldn't come because it was his lass that was getting married, but that was no reason he couldn't go...

"Fill 'er up, Henri! I can pay for a few thousand, so keep it commin'!"

Henri shook his head and sighed. "Jack, why aren't ye commin'? She is yer lass, but that is no reason to skip on her wedding..."

"Henri, I really don't want to 'ear it! Just get me a pint and get on wit it!"

Henri grabbed Jack's mug and filled it. Jack quickly gulped it down, and demanded another. He was getting drunker by the minute...

**James's POV**

James waited patiently at the 'alter' that was positioned at the bow of the boat. A friend of his was also a priest, so he had been asked to present the vows. Angela was to be honored as his 'best women', because he had no real friends, that happened to be men.

He was relived to know that everything was going well. The three piece orchestra started up the bridal march. The wedding was starting!

His crew and a mixture of Jack's crew and some close friends all stood, waiting patiently for Emma to come up the aisle. The music played and played, but no Emma came.

"Angie, go see where she is..."

Angela nodded. She quickly moved down the aisle and headed for the room where Emma was supposed to be coming. The audience waited for Angela to return. But she never did...

James made his way to the room, only to find it empty with a note on the bed. James sighed trying to hold his conclusions. The note read:

_Dear James,_

_I'm sorry, but this will not work out. I have found out from classified sources that you had my mother give you a love potion for my purpose..._

_I must say, you are a gentleman. You have charm and manners. You are a great friend, but not one to be married._

_All my love,_

_Emma_

_P.S._

_I have left with Alison, Anne and Angela to an undisclosed location. We will not be coming back._

**Emma's POV **

Emma raced up to the door of Henri's tavern. Word was that Jack was there at the moment, and she could only hope he still was. She pushed open the door. The bells on the door rang as she came in.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!"

"Aye? Can I 'elp ye?"

"Jack! It's me!"

"Please, lass! It's too painful, to see ye. Especially since ye are getting married very soon."

"Jack, I'm not getting married to James. I love you, a lot! I came all the way in my heels and wedding dress just to tell you how much I love you!"

Jack looked her over. "I think this is just a hoax!"

"Jack! It isn't! It's true!"

Jack made an annoyed face. "Luv, I don't know what I saw, but you are just some damn whore, who obviously is getting married, so go on, go on to your husband and don't come bug me again!"

Those words pierced Emma like a thousand sharp daggers. Tears formed in her eyes, and slowly leaked down her cheeks. She quickly made her way out of the tavern, crying as she did. Anne, Alison, and Angela were waiting for her outside.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

Emma looked at Alison, and gave a very, very, small smile.

"Did you just call me Mommy?"

"Yes, Mommy. Now why are you crying?"

Emma wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm just not feeling well, Ali. I will be alright..."

Emma picked Alison up in her arms, and looked at Anne and Angela.

"So, Emma, how did "The Truth" hit ole' bird boy?"

"Please, don't mention Jack to me ever again, Anne..."

"Of course. Not a word, ever!"

"Aye, same for me!" added Angela.

Anne saluted to her cousin. "So how about Trinidad and Tobago? I know the weather is always lovely! Perfect place to settle down!"

"Aye, a good idea! You two going to say with me?"

"A month or two for me. I want to lay low for awhile, and I'm sure the crew would love a bit of a vacation..." piped Anne.

"I think I'm staying permanently. I love the sea, but I don't want to be with James anymore..." said Angela

Emma felt a bit happier, but not completely happy, but the man she loved didn't love her anymore. Her happiness would never be complete, ever again...

**Jack's POV (One hour after Emma leaves)**

Jack abruptly sat up. He just had the strangest dream. He had dreamed he had turned Emma down when she said she loved him. He knew he would never do that...

"Nice of ye to join us, Jack..."

Henri and AnnaMaria were staring at him from the other end of the tavern. Both had stern looks on their faces, if not, angry.

"Oy, what did I do now?"

"Heart-break, being a jerk, calling Emma a whore...Any of this ring a bell?"

"Ana, sorry, but I have no idea..."

"Aw, shut-up! Emma was giving her you heart and you called her a whore, not to mention turned her down? What was it you wanted with her? Hmmm? I thought you loved her, but oh no, she was just so girl you would seduce then throw her over board. Please, Jack save the crap, ok? Save it for someone who will believe you and actually cares!"

AnnaMaria threw her pint of rum on the table and left the tavern. Jack watched her leave. Henri picked up the mug and dumped it down the drain. Henri gave Jack a look.

"Why does she believe I did something to Emma? Does it have to do with that dream I had? But how does she know..?"

"Jack, it wasn't a dream! You were drunk, and in your stupidity that the drunkness brought, you turned Emma down, even though you desired this since you met her."

Jack hit his head with his hands. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! How could I do this?"

"Jack, all you can do now is go find her and apologize. Tell her how much you care about her. But first we need to find her!"

"Aye! Now where is she?"

"I don't know...We will have to search the entire Caribbean for her..."


	35. Chapter 35

Ok, next chapter...I know the last chapter was long, but, why are you guys taking so long...? Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy...

Chapter 35

**4 years later...(Emma's POV)**

Emma laid beneath the palm tree, listening to the breeze and deep in thought. The palms hit against the roof of the house behind her. That was the house where she lived. The house was large and peach colored. It was a few stories high and from every window of the house, you could see the ocean.

Four years ago, Emma had moved to Trinidad and Tobago. Anne, her cousin, had given her so much money, she could build a house by the ocean, buy a ship, have 20 kids, but still not run out of money. She managed the house and bought the boat, naming it, **_The Sparrow_**.

Alison slowly came behind her mother, and was about to pounce when, "Don't even think it, Ali, I have eyes in the back of my head."

The nine-year-old jumped back in surprise. Emma laughed at her daughter's reaction.

"It's alright, Alison. You don't really believe I have eyes in the back of my head, do you?"

Alison nodded and embraced her mother. She smiled. "Now what do you want?"

"Can I go into town, pleeeeease? I saw a dress I want to get!"

Emma sighed and nodded. She obviously had spoiled her daughter, way to much.

"Alright, fine. But have Angela with you. I don't want you getting in trouble."

Alison smiled and raced off to find Angela...

**Alison's POV**

"Come on, auntie Angie, you are such a slow pokie! I want to go home and show Mommy my dress that she let me buy!"

Alison raced down the dirt road, Angela trailing behind her. _God that child is fast. I think we have to lay off the sweet stuff for that one..._

Angela looked over to Alison. The small girl had ducked behind a very tall wall and was looking through a small crack in it.

"What is it?" Angela whispered.

"I hear and see some strange people. Who do you think they are?" Alison glanced back at Angela.

Angela listened in closely to what the people behind the wall were saying.

"Jack, do you really think it is wise to let your crew pillage the town?"

"Aye, whelp! They deserve a bit of fun, now and then...Ain't that right Billy?"

Angela peered into the crack. It was Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. A small boy walked with them, around the age of four. The boy nodded. "Uncle Jack is right, Daddy. It is fun to pillage, loot and don't give a hoot..."

"Drink-up me hearties, yo ho!" Jack finished.

Angela glanced back. Alison was missing from her spot. Angela had glanced around, finally finding her. Alison was perched in a tree right above Jack, Will and Billy.

"Ali, get down here now!" Angela hissed.

Alison simply shook her head. Alison turned and got ready to jump. She jumped and landed right on Jack's back. She held on to his neck. Jack was running around in circle trying to get 'the little beast' off his back. After numerous tries, Will finally plucked the small child off Jack's back. He placed her on the ground in front of Jack. Jack gave an annoyed look.

"Do you think it is wise, girl, jumping on the back of Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Can't say you didn't deserve it!"

"What did I ever to your onesis?"

"Oh, please! Like you don't remember!"

"WHAT DID I DO?!?!"

"Just like a pirate to not remember anyone from four years ago!"

Jack shook his head and sighed. She was obviously not going to tell him. A woman emerged from behind the wall. Angela! From James's ship!

"Jack Sparrow! Tis not nice to pick on little girls!"

"Well, well, well, Angela the mighty and loyal first mate of James Barbossa. What brings you here?"

"I live here."

"Really? Then why must I concern you with 'picking on' little girls? Is she yours?"

"Nay, but the daughter of a friend. Please hand her over here and I will keep her away from you and your crew."

Jack could tell Angela was not telling him something. But he handed the girl over to her, anyway.

"Thank-you."

Angela and the child soon left.

**Emma's POV**

Emma was in her house, when she heard the door open. She also heard a bit of scolding on Alison's end.

"How could you! How could you ! Your mother is going to hear about it."

"What am I going to hear about?" Emma gave a bit of a confused look.

"HE is in town. Alison made the mistake of jumping on his back. He might have been following us here. It would be wise to say inside for awhile."

Just as Emma was about to say something, there was a knock at the door...


	36. chapter 36

Ok, next chapter. Yes, I'm nearing to the end. I have everything planned out in my head, just not on paper. Also I'm working on an ending, hopefully a good one ... Anyway, I think we should start the next chapter...

Chapter 36

"Why hello Mr. Sparrow, what can I help you with?" Angela poked her head outside and gave a forced smile.

Jack smiled back. "So this is yer place, aye?" Angela let Jack in.

"Actually, no. I only live here. The person who owns the house is that one over there." Angela pointed to Alison.

"That one?" Jack sounded worried.

"Aye, Captain, that one!" Angela beamed proudly. _I feel revenge calling my name. _

Jack nodded. "I was afraid of that. Then I guess the boys and I won't be staying with ye..."

"Stay with me? Hold on a second,-"

"Great I thought ye'd never ask. Will, Billy, we're stayin' 'ere for the night!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Alison went over to Jack and kicked him in the ankle.

Jack gave out a really loud yell. Alison giggled seeing how much noise she made.

"What-is-the-name-of-that-demon-child?" Jack managed to hiss out. "And-who-is-she?"

"Why Jack, don't you recognize Alison when you see her? Emma's 'daughter'! The little on who loved your Pearl."

"Excuse me? That is 'little' Alison? How can that be?"

"It's called growing up. She is after all a nine-year-old."

Jack looked shocked and shaken. Innocent Alison was now Demon Child Alison. But then he remembered something.

"Aye then where is my lass, Emma?"

"You can search the whole island and not find her, unless she calls your name...There is your clue. Go find her."

Jack now looked perplexed and a bit frazzled. _Unless she calls my name? What the 'ell does that mean?_

"I'll be back for dinner later with or without her. And keep that demon child away from my reach. I really don't want to murder a child."

Alison gave an evil grin and giggled. Angela waved. The both had planned what they were doing next, as they watched Jack head off.

**Later that day, around dinner time...**

Jack, Will, Billy, Alison and Angela sat at the table, quietly, eating. Everyone kept stealing glances at each other.

"So Jack, did you find Emma yet?" Angela looked up from her food and gave Jack a look, as if saying _You'd better say something or else..._

"Actually, no I didn't. The Amazing, Dashing and Extremely Handsome Captain Jack Sparrow has no idea where to find his lass!"

"Well, you are close, but at the sametime far. Don't give up your seach, or you will live a life of disappointment. What you are looking for might hit you right between the eyes, if you pay enough attention."

Jack looked confused. "Luv, we have to work on your rhyming. But for now, why can't you tell me where she is?"

"You will find out eventually..."


	37. Chapter 37

Next chapter. Ok, people, I might not be updating until Sunday, next week, because I'll be away, and there is no such thing as fast Internet or any type of Internet where I'm going. Anyway, I'll be back Sunday, and keep updating from there. Also I have a new chapter in the works for every story. Hope I can get around to it. Now here's the next chapter...

Chapter 37

**Even later that night...**

Emma looked into the bedroom where Jack was staying. He was fast asleep. She could his messy hair all around his face and his weird sleeping position, making him conquer the entire bed. She watched his chest slowly move up and down from his slow breaths. She smiled to herself. She still loved him deep inside, but it had seemed that it was decreasing over the years. It was like the saying out of sight, out of mind. Emma did not like it...

**The next morning...**

Jack smiled to himself. He had seen Emma last night. She still looked the same, but just had aged. She was still, to him, the perfect women. Jack slowly sauntered down the stairs to the breakfast table where he was greeted by Alison and Angela.

"Sleep well, Jack?"

"Aye, quite well. Felt like an angel was watching over me all night, I have never slept so well."

Angela smiled. "That must be nice."

"Aye it is." Jack looked down at his toast, staring, not touching it. Angela took notice, but said nothing.

"So, you are to continue your search today?"

"Aye. Still no idea where she is, though."

Angela smiled. "You will meet the one you desire, at the place where land and the sea meet."

Jack looked at Angela with a weird look on his face. "Is that all?"

"Pretty much. Good luck!"

Jack got up from the table and tipped his hat as he left the house. He left deep in thought. _A place where the land and sea meet? Wait...I know this one! A beach! A beach is where the land and sea meet. And there is a beach behind the house. Jack ole boy yer a genius!_

Jack quickly raced behind the house to see a beautiful beach. The air had a salt scent and the white sand didn't stick to his boots. The waves slowly bumped against the shore and made a beautiful swishing sound. The palms made a gentle _hush _sound in the little gusts of air.

Jack searched the beach with his eyes, until he found a moving shadow in the distance. He made his way over to the shadow, tripping in the sand. He was soon standing behind the shadow person.

"Hello, luv..." he whispered in her ear. He slowly slipped his arms around the figures waist.


	38. Chapter 38

Ok, next chapter. I'm BACCCKKK! Anyway, the place I went to had no computers, so I couldn't update. Sorry it took so long…Also THE END IS COMING! Not to you, but the story is. In maybe 2-4 chapters, it will end. Also any ideas for sequels will really help. I'm just too lazy to think of a sequel…sort of….Actually, too busy, but lazy will do. Sorry I took so long, but "someone" decided to pull the plug out of the wall, that was connected the computer. Robin, you know who did it. We will get revenge! So, here's the next chapter…

Chapter 38

Emma looked over her shoulder. "So you did find me…Not bad…" Jack tried to give her a kiss, but she turned her head.

"Luv, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!?!?! I'll tell you what' wrong! First, you capture my cousin and her crew, then you threaten to kill them! You pretend to care for and then throw me away like a piece of garbage! Now, four years later, you try to get back with me, act like nothing is wrong, and don't have a clue on what you did! That is what's wrong!"

"But luv…"

"Don't you 'but luv' me! I have made a life for myself, since you left me! Alison calls me 'mom'. I have a great house. All I could ever want. But there is one thing I probably never have. The one thing I thought I had with you…love."

Jack's eyes widened. She could have anything she wanted, but she was unhappy. It was like he filled the empty space in her heart. It shocked him really, but at the same time it didn't. Tears slide down Emma's face.

"Emma…luv….I'm really sorry. I really had no idea, and I was drunk…"

"Of course you didn't know. You broke my heart Jack! I trusted you! Loved you! I was even willing to die for you!"

Emma sobbed into Jack's shoulder. Jack, as if on instinct, put his arms around her and embraced her. Then, he took hand and tilted her face to him, as if to get a better look at her.

"Luv, I could never say sorry enough. But I want to say a few things. Fer starts, I want to say how much I missed you these past four years. I luved ye more than anything, anyone and everything in the entire world, and it was like torture for thousands of years without ye. The thing is, I can never live without you. And I want to ask this of you…"

As if on cue, Jack pulled a small wooden box that had painted flowers on it of different colors. He opened the box. Emma wiped her eyes and looked inside the box. She gasped at what was inside.

**_(AN1: Anyone who cannot already guess what is inside either is really dense or has never seen a romantic comedy/ romance)_**

"Jack! I could never…!"

"Luv, just say yes."

"Yes, Jack I will! I will marry you."

_**(AN2: Still no idea? Then you are really hopeless!)**_

_An hour later…_

"So when is the wedding?" Will asked.

The group was sitting at the table in Emma's dinning room. Emma and Jack sat next to each other, fingers laced.

"Within a week, we hope." Said Emma " The sooner, the better. We will go to Port Royal and have the wedding there."

"Now I have plans for a successful wedding. We kidnap a clergymen, looter a dress, open a few crates of rum and that should be it!" added Jack

"Jack you really don't mean all of that, do you?"

"No luv, I really don't. You will really be borrowing Liz's dress from awhile ago. She will even have it altered for you."

"Kidnapping a clergymen?" Emma gave him The Look.

"It's not like we can waltz into a church and say we want to get married. Norry might not even let us in!"

"Jack…"

"Do you want it to be official or not? Please leave it to me! I am thee Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"You forgot deviously handsome and cunning!" added Emma, with a giggle.

"Now if you two lovebirds are ready, we have boats to man!" exclaimed Will

"Ye are right, whelp! We have to be there by tomorrow! Now men…" Emma coughed "And women, to the boats!"

In the back of the room, the door creaked open. The rest of the people left with exception of Emma and Jack. Just as Emma decided to leave, Jack pulled her onto his lap and kissed her nose.

"Are ye excited? You can get married to the unmarriable Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Of course I am! I have you all to myself now. No more whores for you, my dear Captain."

Jack made a mock pouting face. "Luv, ye can't be serious!"

"I sure am!" Emma leaned in to kiss Jack. Just as they were about to kiss, something leapt at Jack and held a sword at his neck. Jack gulped.

It was Anne.


	39. Chapter 39

Ok, next chapter. The story will soon be coming to an end. But not to fret, we have a few chapters yet. It has been so long! But hey, I built up suspense on my lovely story. Keep up the good work in reviewing, peoples…!

Chapter 39

Anne burst out laughing at sight of the fear in Jack Sparrow's eyes. It was just too funny to resist, she couldn't keep a straight face.

"Welcome to the family, Jack Sparrow!" Anne put her sword back into its scabbard and offered Jack a hand. He took it and she pulled him from the floor. She punched him in the arm, playfully and hugged him.

"Ye have t' deal with me now, Sparrow. We're related!"

"Still never paid me back for tha' rum you stole, luv." Jack mumbled

Anne made a face. "Oh, too bad."

Suddenly, Alison came running in, soon to be followed by Angela. "Cousin Annie! Cousin Annie!" The child yelled again and again, running over to the black haired woman, and into her arms. Anne picked her up and hugged her. Shortly after putting her back to the floor, she and Angela exchanged hugs and kisses.

"So, 'ow did ye's know I was here?" Anne asked, glancing at the little girl holding onto Emma's leg.

"Well, we heard a very loud scream from someone in the house, and only one can conclude that, you, have arrived."

Anna laughed heartily. "Well, I guess it's true."

"So, are we leavin' or what? I want to get married to this woman already." Jack had his arm around Emma's shoulders, and pulled close to him.

"Sure, Jack, sure. I still have a few bones t' pick with ye and we have t' get a few things straight. Number one, you will never do what ye did t' her four years ago, if ye do, I'll gut ye and use yer skin fer garters if ye do it again. Number two, ye can't be drunk all the time, yer going to be a husband and maybe a father, so ye can't be a rummy. And Number three, you will care, love and watch out for this woman until the day ye die or else ye will have me to answer to. Am I clear?"

Jack nodded at Anne, making sure she saw, than added a short "I swear it will be done." Satisfied with Jack's answer, without any hesitation, everyone left to the ships. Allison and Angela, to Anne's ship. Emma to her own, along with a few of Jack and Anne's crewmembers, including AnnaMaria who greeted her warmly.

"I see he finally got it through 'is head. Welcome back, lass." AnnaMaria embraced her.

"Thanks AnnaMaria, it's great to be back."

_**Later that Night… **_

Emma lay in her bed in her cabin, not sleeping, but thinking. She was going to be happy for the rest of her life now. She would have a wonderful husband, children as soon as they got around to it, and possibly anything else that might make them happy. This was most indefinitely going to be Eternal Happiness.

She heard the door open, but did not turn to see who came in. She felt someone climb on to the bed.

"Jack, don't you have your own cabin to be taking company in?"

Jack looked surprised. "How did ye kno' it was me, luv?"

"Well, you are the only man right enough in mind to bother me when I'm trying to sleep. Also, knowing you, this is a normal thing for you to be doing."

Jack took Emma's hand, making her turn around to him. "That ain't the reason, luv. I wanted t' be with ye for a little while longer, today. After all, I haven't seen ye in 'bout 4 years." He put his arm around her shoulders. "I want to stay 'ere tonight and besides, a ship can be very lonesome when the woman you love it not there." Jack kissed emma gently on the lips.

Both soon fell asleep, soon after, still holding on tightly to each other, as if their lives depended on it.

_**The Wedding Day…In the Bridal Room…**_

Surprisingly enough, they had made it to Port Royal in less than a week, because of good winds. Jack and Emma were both totally ready for this, even though there were a few pre-wedding jitters. Too be surprised more, Elizabeth was pregnant, again.

"How does it look, Emma? Do I really look that fat?" Elizabeth was trying on her dress for the wedding for the 42nd time.

"Liz, it looks gorgeous. You are not fat, just pregnant, ok? Now will you please help me with these straps? I cannot tie then with only one hand."

"Fine, fine." Liz turned away from the mirror and went to the back of Emma's dress, and started pulling straps as they were supposed to be. Elizabeth's wedding was white and strapless/ sleeveless. There were a few straps to tie in the back. It was light and flowing, made of white velvet.

"You look stunning, Em. Nervous?"

"I am. I'm just having jitters. IamsoworriedthatJackwillleavemeatthealterorworse-"

"Em, em, slow down! Would you like me to leave so you can feel a little less jittery?"

Emma nodded. "Could you let Alison in, but watch the door? I have a feeling that Jack wants to steal a glance at the dress before I come out."

"All right." Elizabeth carefully slide out the door, keeping any prying eyes from seeing the dress. "Alison, your mommy wants you!"

The giggling five year old came prancing into the room wearing a blue dress that had been delivered to the house a few days ago. She seemed so happy. She was going to have a mother, and a father after all. Emma embraced the child close, she was going to be happy with her life after Emma and Jack get married.

Alison's face just suddenly fell, as if she was about to cry. Emma looked worried, seeing this child's expression.

"Alison? What is wrong?"

Alison started crying. "I'm leaving you. I have to go back."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm…your real daughter. I have to go back to the future."

"What?" Emma was shocked. This was the most surprising thing that ad happened since this adventure had started.


	40. Chapter 40

Here it is! The last chapter! It ends here! I hope you guys have been enjoying. I might do a sequel if enough people say they want it. Also, if you could, please take a look at my profile. I have made a website for my friends, my reviewers and myself for you guys to take a look. I'll stop talking now. I know you're anxious to find out what happens. So here it is, the last chapter of Treasure of the Bronze Tiger.

Emma could not believe the words out of this girl's mouth. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible, could it? Emma had even noticed the similarities between her and Alison, but even she couldn't believe it.

"How did you get here? Why did you come?"

Alison shivered and inhaled deeply. "You sent me from the future. Someone had come to the past to ruin you and Daddy's meeting. Robert Barbossa was not supposed to be alive again after he died the first time, but someone brought him back. James was not even supposed to know you existed. But someone tampered with it. I was sent by you to make sure you got married, and I succeeded. But I have to leave. Time will be ruined if I stay any longer."

"So, I will never see you again, Alison? You will completely disappear?"

"You will see me again, but not for nine months yet. I have to go now, Mom. I love you very much." Alison pressed her lips to her mother's cheek. Soon, the feeling of her was gone from Emma's face, along with Alison and all memories of her.

"Emma, the wedding is soon to begin. Are you ready?" Elizabeth stood outside, waiting for Emma. She was to bring up the train of the dress that Emma was wearing.

"Yes, Liz. I'll be right out." Emma shook her head, trying to clear the dizziness. She couldn't remember what happened, but all she knew was, she was ready for this wedding. Emma opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

Jack's POV

Jack was so nervous. His clothes were very imprisoning, because of the newness of them and the fact that they were so damn stiff. But to his advantage, he still had his hat and his hair exactly how he always had them. He could barely breathe, as it was, but he nearly fainted as the bride's maids came in and took their places at the bow of the boat. The clergyman stood to his right and Will to his left. Will nudged Jack's shoulder.

"Nervous?"

"No, you think, whelp?" Jack hissed. "I'm afraid she'll say no or not show up, like at Jamesy's wedding."

"Jack, she loves you. She will say yes, I promise. And I know you love her just as much, if not more. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so, Will, I hope so."

It was just then, when Emma entered. Her hair lay in a bun behind her neck, and was covered by the veil. Her dress moved slowly with every step she took, gently and gracefully. She had this look on her face that made her seem ready for anything and more. All Jack could do was gape at his wife-to-be, until Will gave him alittle shove to get him moving. Jack had then taken Emma's arm and escorted her up to the clergyman.

"We are gathered here today-" Jack cleared his throat and cut him off.

"Mate, I think you might want to make this quick. Pirates are aboard and I don't think they want to wait any longer for the refreshments."

"Right you are, Mister Sparrow. Do You?" He gestured to Jack.

"I do."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"You are now man and wife, you may-" Again he was cut off, by the couple already kissing passionately. The man stepped backward and next to Will. Jack, still kissing his wife waved away the crew to have their 'refreshments'. The crew cheered, and dragged off the other guests, with exception of Will and Elizabeth off to the galley.

"May I go home now? I want you to know that my wife will not be happy if I'm not home soon."

"Of course." Elizabeth said. "We'll take you home right now."

So the three of them left, leaving Emma and Jack alone on the deck. Jack scooped her up, carrying her like she weigh nothing. He took her away, down the stair and into his cabin, for the rest of the night.

_**9 Months later…**_

"Jack Sparrow! This is all your damn fault!" Emma screamed. She had been in labour for the past two hours and Jack was a nervous wreck. For the past nine months he had been careful and worrying, but not like this.

"Gibbs, come on. You won't let a man see his child?"

"Gee, I would love to, but then again, I like not being a eunuch, which I will be if I let you atta' that chair. Anne promised, Jack, and she don't break promises."

Yes, you guessed it. Jack was tied to a chair in the galley with Gibbs sitting on top of him. Emma's screams could be heard throughout the entire ship. Then suddenly they ceased and a few minutes later started again. Something had went on in the twelve minutes time. AnnaMaria had come in with a smile on her face, amused and relieved at the sametime.

"Jack, come meet yer children."

"Children?"

"Aye. As in more than one. A girl and a boy."

Jack pushed by AnnaMaria, giddy as a school boy (if you actually picture that), and opened the door to his cabin. Emma lay on the bed in nothing, but a loose white chemise. (It's like a night gown, for those of you who don't read King Aruthur) A baby lay in her arms, while Anne, who stood beside her, held another.

"Jack, I would like you to meet Alison Marie Sparrow and Jacob Dashell Sparrow."

Jack took both babies in his arms. Tears weld up in his eyes, showing how truly happy he was. Jack kissed his wife gently on the lips.

"Luv, get some rest. I just want to show the crew the new additions to the family. But I would like to ask, luv, why Alison for our daughter's name?"

"I just had a feeling the name has to do with something I have forgotten, like a long-lost aunt or something. Do you not like it?"

Jack gave a little chuckle. "No, luv. It's perfect. Now, get some rest. We will all sleep when I get back in."

Jack gave both babies back to Anne, and moved quickly out of the room, up to the deck. Shouts of joy rang out from around while the crew gathered around the helm where Jack stood.

"Gents, I have a daughter and a son!" The crew cheered again, all patting him on the back, and offering rum and pipes. Jack politely declined, remembering his wife waiting for him in his cabin, and forgetting the rum in her thought. Making his usual swaggered, he headed back to his cabin.

END

Tell me what you think, guys. If you want a sequel, let me know, but you have to give an idea. I have an idea, but I want you guys to give me ideas too, ok? Also, if you don't read my Secret Window fic, you need to know that I will not be updating for 1-2 weeks because I'm going away to a 'Camp' at a college and have no idea if there will be computer in the dorm or anywhere accessible so don't expect updates for that long.


End file.
